Jada Potter: Daughter of Zeus
by imnotwhoiwas
Summary: Fem!Harry, Jada is a demigod- an illicit daughter of Zeus. Her life as a demigod and witch at the same time is here! Just a note, Percy is still more powerful than her, and he still gets the prophecy. Percabeth still stands.
1. Before Hogwarts

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a long long long long long long time, I'm sorry! I know I haven't finished my other story, but I've had this plot idea for nearly a year, but I just didn't know how to organize my thoughts and ideas on this story. This is just an experiment, it might turn out horrible, but I just wanted to try. I'm also uncertain of whether or not I'll finish this story, but I'll try my very very best.**

 **Just a few things to keep in mind- Jada might be a daughter of Zeus and descendent of three immortals from her mother's side- but she is still not as powerful and as skilled as Percy. Percy's one of those people who appear once in a million years, he's special, and Jada is too, but she's just not as powerful as Percy.**

 **The matter of Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore's deaths- I originally planned to kill them like JK Rowling did, but I somehow couldn't bring myself to do so.**

 **Jada is half a month older than Percy (in this story) but Percy still gets the prophecy.**

 **PERCABETH STILL STANDS***

 **Jasper doesn't- sorry Jasper fans!**

 **Jason was at the greek camp- but he left the year before Percy came and showed Jada the Roman camp.**

 **Jada was the first to meet Luke- earlier than even Thalia and Annabeth. The four of them journeyed around America together. Sorry if you don't like that, but I really got attached to that thought.**

 **Luke's age is different.**

 **Jada's parents weren't directly murdered by Voldemort- Medea cursed James and Jada, saying they would die by a mortal's hand, and that one or two mortals would play a part in preventing their deaths. (Will be further explained in the story)**

 **I hope nothing is too OOC in this story!**

 **Chapter 1: Before Hogwarts**

Jada Potter. The Girl who Lived. This was who she was known as to every single person in the magical community residing in England. The one who vanished the Dark lord- Voldemort or he-who-must-not-be-named.

Jada lived in her Aunt and Uncle's house, neglected, emotionally pained, unloved, and uncared for. Her cousin bullied her. Her aunt despised her. Her uncle hated her.

Jada didn't like living in the so-called family, but she learnt long ago to keep her mouth shut and her opinions in her head. Her aunt and uncle didn't take kindly to hearing her voice.

One day, she was strolling in the park after school, looking around at the trees, the birds, the plants… Jada often wondered what lied beyond them, what lay underneath them and above them.

The sky, the ground, the snow in winter, the sun in summer it all seemed surreal to Jada's life. She didn't know how they could exist when she couldn't find a single correlation in it or herself. She sat on the ground and sighed. She didn't know how long she sat there, but even once it turned dark, she stayed, still and unmoving.

She looked up and smiled at the night sky. The sky had often intrigued her, she wanted to explore what people claimed to be empty. She could feel the life up there, the magical feeling… a fairy tale, a dream…

Jada liked the dark as well. It gave her peace of mind, and she could see alright. Shadows moved, but she felt no fear.

"Hello?" A boy's voice called.

Jada turned around. There was a boy, about eleven, with sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. They looked unnatural on someone's face, but Jada wasn't one to talk, because her own eyes were a pair of chameleons, constantly flickering from ice blue to sky blue to deep blue to emerald green, then to amber then brown, then a dark shade of black which brightened to silver…

"Who-Who are you?" Jada called out.

The boy stared at her. "I was sent here to do a favour for someone important. I've succeeded. I've found you. Jada Potter. You're _his_ daughter."

Jada blinked. "I'm sorry what?"

"This is going to take a long time to explain, Jada. My name is Luke Castellan. I'm here to help you. To take you away from the horrible people you live with."

Jada wasn't sure why, but she somehow believed and trusted this person. Maybe because of the voice in her head that told her to? The voice which told her that he was watching over her, caring for her, even if he was unable to reach her?

Was that her father, James Potter's voice? Her aunt and uncle never told her much about her parents, except that they were called Lily and James Potter and that they died in a car crash.

It took a long while for Luke to explain things to her. But in the end, she believed him completely. The greek world was alive and in America, and she was Zeus' daughter. It was so bizarre, but she believed him. She wasn't sure if she was going mad or desperate to get away from her aunt and uncle, but she really and truly believed Luke.

"So… you're saying monsters will be after me now? They'll come after me and stuff?" Jada asked.

"Yeah. So you have to be trained. And ready. For everything that's waiting for you. Most of us die young, and some of us have horrible, tough futures awaiting us."

Jada nodded. "So… what now?"

"I got a message from your father. He… he wants me to bring you to America. That's where I come from, actually."

Jada blinked. "Go to… America… with you…?"

"Yeah. Are you willing to?"

Jada hesitated. "Sure," she had made up her mind. "I'm coming with you."

No sooner had she finished the sentence the ground beneath her feet started rumbling. It shook with a ton of force. Trees collapsed. Sidewalks were crushed. If it weren't for Luke, a slab of heavy concrete would have landed on her and crushed her.

Once the shaking stopped, Jada gasped. Luke heaved. There was a cut on his shoulder. Both of them stood there for a while, breathing heavily.

"Poseidon is the earth shaker. That must've been him."

Jada blinked. "Okay. Okay." For some reason, she really wanted to avoid the subject. "So, um, when do we leave for America?"

Luke hesitated. "Tomorrow would be a good time. When you wake up. For the time being, go to sleep."

Jada nodded. Without realizing, she collapsed onto the ground and used Luke's shoulder as a pillow.

In the morning, Jada opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was just about to rise, so Jada assumed in was almost six am. She blinked a couple of times and sat up. Luke was still snoring peacefully. So it hadn't been a dream. The earthquake was real, Luke was real, her father wasn't James Potter. Thinking of all of this suddenly made her want to cry. She wanted something normal and peaceful, with her parents, living in a cozy house, having meals around a table, talking and laughing and teasing each other…

And her father, Zeus. If he was alive and if he existed, why hadn't he come to Jada before? He had left her, abandoned in her aunt and uncle's horrible family. She felt hurt and angry about it.

She looked down. There was something strapped to her hip. A dagger… a silver dagger in a scabbard. She drew the dagger out from the handle and examined it.

It was beautiful- pure silver with a diamond encrusted at the handle. She ran two fingers along the blade and smiled. It was really, really beautiful.

Luke had awoken at the sound of her blade being drawn. He blinked and stared at the weapon in Jada's hand, awe in his eyes. Jada looked up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Jada asked.

"No, no, it's alright. Can- can I see the dagger?"

Jada handed it to him. It was long- probably equal to the length of his elbow to his fingertips. The shiny surface almost allowed you to see your reflection in it.

Luke handed it back to Jada. "Nice, I think your father gave it to you."

Jada smiled. "Have you ever seen your father?"

Luke's expression suddenly turned sour and angry. "No. No I haven't. You know- I'm eleven, and these years, he's never bothered to appear in person to me, or give me proper help. My… my mother-" his voice shook. "There's something about her that's really different. Maybe, maybe I-" he broke off. "I just feel like my father abandoned me. I mean- he's been here all along, perfectly fine, yet he doesn't have the decency to appear to me."

"I know what you're talking about. I feel abandoned too," Jada whispered. I never even knew the truth about things until you came along…"

They were silent for a while. Finally, Luke snapped out of his self-pitying thoughts and said to Jada, "We best be leaving now."

Jada nodded.

"It'll take a while to get to America. We'll have to find some money, get on a plane, we'll probably only manage to get there in a few weeks."

Jada nodded. "We'll manage, I hope," suddenly, an evil smiled graced her lips. "But you know, the people I live with might not be that rich… but they have definitely got enough money to buy two plane tickets from England to America…"

Luke's face split into a mischievous grin. "That," he said, "is genius."

Before they knew it, Jada and Luke were boarding the plane. Jada was bouncing with excitement, and Luke was staring at her with an amused expression on his face. "Well," he laughed. "Someone's excited."

"I love the sky, Luke! It's so beautiful and magical and amazing and everything! I can't wait!" She cried.

Luke smiled at her adoringly. "Good to know you're excited."

Jada grinned back at him. Luke had nicked enough money to get them business class seats. He smiled at the scene of Jada jumping up and down on her with her seatbelt on and couldn't help but share her contagious excitement.

"We're off to America!" She squealed.

Luke laughed. "You know, it's not as amazing as you think though. Once we get there, we're gonna have to nick some stuff from some shops, clean clothes, new, comfortable shoes, water, food, bags… It'll be fun…"

"What? But isn't that stealing?"

"Who cares? We need those things to survive!"

Jada smiled uncertainly. "Okay then."

Needless to say, Jada was disappointed when they got off the plane. Up in the air, she felt so free and happy. Luke patted her head while laughing.

Everything in America passed in such a blur- meeting her sister, finding Annabeth… The four of them were a happy family, despite having to constantly fight off every monster, and not having a proper home to live in, everything went pretty well. She had an older sister, Luke as an older brother, and Annabeth- who was only what Jada could call a best friend.

They sat in the campfire light every single night. Jada knew that once her time was up on the earth, the best memories she would relive were those nights in front of a campfire, just the four of them, roasting stolen marshmallows, joking and laughing with her _family._ Jada wished everything would stay like that till the end.

But her wish didn't come true. Almost four years later, when Jada was ten, everything changed- and perhaps for the worse.

One day, Luke suddenly thought of his mother again. He suddenly needed to go see how she was. He wanted to visit her in Connecticut, which wasn't that close to New York.

He told his friends, and they all said he should go find her. Jada said so as well, even though the thought made her feel sick to the stomach.

(Everything happens just as it did in the book (Hestia scene in the last Olympian) with another bit at the end)

Luke stormed out of the house, Thalia and Annabeth right at his heels. Jada slowly did too, looking at Hermes the whole way towards the door. Luke looked at her slightly impatiently. Jada sighed at Hermes, gave his a quick nod and turned away, following Luke, Thalia and Annabeth as they journeyed to New York once again.

Everything changed after that. There was something off about their little group. One night, when Thalia and Annabeth were both asleep, Jada started attacking Luke with questions.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with us? What happened to us? Why is everything so different and horrible ever since- ever since that night?"

Luke's eyes were tear-filled. "Aren't you mad at your father as well, Jada? The Olympians abandoned their children. There's an entire camp full of them!"

"What happened to May Castellan? What was it about you and your fate?"

Luke took a deep breath and told Jada everything about his mother, how her eyes would glow green at times and she would talk about Luke's fate in a sinister, raspy voice.

Jada leaned over and hugged Luke. "We have a new family now, Luke. We don't need the Olympians. We're-we're doing just fine," tears were slipping out of her eyes. "We'll do this."

"You're right, Jada," Luke whispered. "I promise I'll never leave you. We'll always be together."

Jada squeezed Luke into a tighter hug.

Even though things didn't go completely back to normal, they were happier. Jada hoped it would last, but again, it didn't.

On the way up the hill, while running away from Hades' army, Thalia was killed. Jada had the heaviest loss- Thalia was her only sister. Even at camp, there was no other daughter of Zeus.

A guy called Jason who was an unclaimed demigod from the Hermes cabin helped her through her misery. Chiron did too. The camp director however, only made her want to scream, but she didn't have the energy to do so.

The first week of attending Camp Half-Blood was a routine of sleep, cry into Luke's shirt, sleep, cry into Luke's shirt, run to Annabeth to cry with her, visit Thalia's pine tree, cry into the twigs … Yeah, pretty much sums everything up.

Then, one day, Chiron showed her a letter. It was a letter her mother and her _real father_ , _who was James Potter_ wrote a long time ago.

 _To our dear daughter Jada,_

 _If you are reading this, it most likely means that we are no longer alive and you have safely found your way to camp. You know about your heritage, and how you are a demigod._

 _If you are unsure of specifics, we will inform you right now that your biological father is Zeus, the lord of the skies, and king of Olympus. I (your mother) am a daughter of Aphrodite. My father was a son of Hades, and my grandmother was a daughter of Khione. Being a descendent of all these immortals gives you the ability to use their powers as well._

 _I, (James Potter, your adopted father) wish I could be there for you. You may be wondering why you weren't born my biological daughter. That is a long story, and has to do with the wizarding world that Chiron will explain to you about. Your mother hopes you would be willing to attend the magical school of wizardry and witchcraft, a school in Britain called Hogwarts. Only the headmaster knows of the biology of your birth._

 _Jada, know that we will always love you and be proud of you. If you ever get in Hades' good books, I'm sure he may allow you to come visit us in Elysium._

 _Love,_

 _Your Parents_

Jada let a tear slide down her cheek, despite the fact that she was sitting in front fo Chiron.

 _You're my real father,_ Jada thought. _I don't know if you think of me as your real daughter, and I don't care if you're my biological father. I choose my own family. You're my real father, and I don't care what Zeus thinks. He never cared about me anyways._

 _And mom, I hope you're happy down there in the underworld. Hades killed my sister, I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive him. But I really want to see you…_

Chiron waited patiently for her to open her eyes. He gave her a sad smile.

"I will not tell you specific details about your parent's death at the moment. We have other things to discuss. The magical school. Would you like to follow your parents' wishes and attend the school?"

"Yes," Jada said without hesitating.

"Very well. You do realize that you will not be able to see your friends that often anymore, right? Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase and perhaps Jason Grace as well?"

Jada hesitated this time. "I'll be able to do it. I want to do what my parents wanted me to do."

Chiron smiled. "Then you will leave for England in a week. Next Monday is September 1st in England. Are you ready?"

Jada smiled determinedly. "Yes. I am."

"You will need school supplies and a uniform. He waved his hand. "Everything you need is in here."

Jada smiled. "Thanks, Chiron," she said. She stood and went to break the news to her friends that she would not be here for the year.

Thankfully, her friends both understood. They weren't upset despite not having parents like hers.

On August 29th, she headed to England again. She couldn't stop herself from stopping by her aunt and uncle's home. They weren't actually her aunt and uncle, but Jada had grown used to thinking about them that way.

It had been four years already. Jada was eleven now. She remembered the night she sat in the park, and Luke found her. They had journeyed to America together and found her sister, who was now gone, trapped inside a tree.

She peered through the window and spotted her aunt and uncle watching Dudely eat his breakfast. She never loved the house, or living here, but she couldn't stop a few tears from leaking down her cheeks. She didn't understand why it was painful to watch something from the past- something she had escaped.

She wasn't jealous of Dudely having parents. She wasn't sad that she left this 'home'. She was… She didn't even understand, but it was too much to bear. The loss of her sister, everything that had happened, everything that had changed, her own parents, the pain Luke and Annabeth were going through as well, how alone she felt, how everything was still the same in this place even after all these years…

She sank down to her knees, crying silently. She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. She just thought and thought and thought. About everything. Luke's father, the visit at Connecticut, all the monsters who kept attacking them, how she, Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth had fought together, ran from a Cyclops's hideout, all the safe caverns they had created while on the run, the injuries they had all sustained, how her pain capacity had gone up so much after getting used to all the physical pain the monsters caused…

When she stopped crying, she just sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the door, her shoulder's shaking in an effort to not start bawling. She stared down at the pair of black Nike trainers Luke had nicked from the store just before they had ran into Grover the satyr end Thalia had fended off those monsters and died…

"Miss Potter," a voice said from behind her. "I thought you might be here."

Jada looked up and twisted her neck to look behind her. There was a tall, old man with a long silver beard and long silver hair. His blue eyes twinkled, and his ancient lips held a small smile.

"Are you the headmaster of Hogwarts?" Jada whispered hoarsely. Chiron's description of him was pretty accurate.

The man's face split into a wide smile. "You recognize me! Well, this is certainly pleasant news! I am honoured. Come, walk with me."

Jada and Dumbledore strolled through trees, and the former realized they were heading in the direction of the park.

"I received a letter from my old friend Chiron saying that you would be coming. After informing me of your past, I thought you wouldn't be able to resist the urge to revisit your past. I found you at your aunt and uncle's house. Chiron didn't inform me of details, my girl. He said that he did not know of what happened during those four years you were living on the streets."

Jada looked at him. She found her voice and said, "Quite a lot happened. So many things changed, I don't understand why… I- I found myself a family. A family who loved me and cared about me enough to stay by my side no matter what. A brother who trusted me enough to tell me secrets nobody had ever heard from him. A sister- a sister who died so we could reach safety. A best friend who stuck with me no matter what."

Jada stopped walking as they reached the spot Jada had first saw Luke. Dumbledore stopped walking as well.

"Four years ago, there was an earthquake here. Trees fell, the ground shook. The park was pretty damaged.

"I was here. I had never felt so afraid, I thought the world was going to turn to dust. But then _he_ was there. The first person in my family, my brother. He saved my life and let me sleep on his shoulder that night. He brought me to America, where I found my sister."

Jada couldn't continue. She fell silent.

Dumbledore reached out and gave her elbow a squeezed. "It's alright, Jada. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to."

Jada smiled through her pain. "Thanks."

"Has Chiron told you where you could live these two nights before you head for the Hogwarts Express?"

Jada shook her head. "I guess he assumed I could survive another few nights on the streets. Demigods find this normal and everything. It's fine."

Dumbledore was hesitant. "Are you sure, Jada? It wouldn't be any trouble to find you a place to stay, really."

Jada smiled and shook her head. "I can make myself comfortable in the streets, sir, it's really fine."

Dumbledore smiled. "If you insist, dear girl. I should get going now, but I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

"Okay, thank you. I look forward to seeing you there, sir," she said.

With that, Dumbledore had disappeared.

Minerva McGonagall was curious, and slightly suspicious. Why had Albus said that he would personally inform Jada Potter of Hogwarts? Something definitely wasn't right. Were the muggles she lived with cruel or what?

Albus appeared through her fireplace. McGonagall looked up sharply. "Well?"

"I have spoken to her," he said, not elaborating.

"Are you giving her special treatment?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Maybe not. Minerva, she's different, in ways you don't know about, in ways I'm not supposed to speak about. But I will treat her just like any other student unless deemed necessary."

"Different? In what ways?"

"In ways," he stated, "that I must not speak about. It is not my story to tell. It is hers."

"Is this about being the Girl who Lived?"

Dumbledore shook his head gravely. "If only it were that simple." With that, he was gone from the office.

Severus Snape was not happy. It was two days before the start of term… before seeing Lily's daughter…

Perhaps he was anticipating the day, but it did not stop the nerves, the pain, and the guilt that had never stopped all these years. Did the girl look more like her father or her mother? He closed his eyes and sighed, dreading yet unable to wait for the day term started.

She may have turned out to be a brat who was just like James Potter, spoilt, arrogant, cocky… Or she may take after her mother… Sweet, caring, funny, beautiful…

He sighed. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear Dumbledore come in.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Severus scowled.

"Considering my age, I suppose anything could kill me," Dumbledore smiled.

Snape sighed. "You went to find the girl? Minerva has been thinking that there's something different about her." He paused. "And something in my gut tells me she's right."

Dumbledore looked down and sighed. He looked up and met the potions master's eyes again. "She _is_ right. Miss Potter isn't your average witch. There's a lot more to her than that. It isn't even about being the Girl who Lived. But I will say to you, like I said to Minerva, that when the time forces us to know, or when she is ready to tell us, she will. Her life isn't easy. Her fate is cruel. In her eleven years of life, she has faced more than the two of us combined, even in our age. Voldemort is nothing compared to what she has fought."

Severus didn't know how that could be possible but did not question it. He looked at Dumbledore, hungry for more information on this matter. But he learnt that listening to this man was always the wisest choice.

With a nod, Dumbledore swept out of Snape's office.

 **So, about the part where Dumbledore said Jada faced a lot more than just Voldemort, I find it true, because of the hundreds of monsters she fought with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. And one monster is more powerful than Voldemort; Voldemort is just a powerful wizard who tried to make himself immortal- but like the Olympians keep hinting at, you are either immortal or you are not (unless the Olympians make you immortal). Voldemort tried to turn himself immortal, but his endeavours were wasted, because he would never be truly immortal.**

 **Most monsters are more powerful than Voldemort- they're monsters who have slayed famous heroes in the past. That means Jada could kill Voldemort really easily, but as she continues life as a demigod, Voldemort kind of becomes an anchor to her wizarding life, so she's always really hesitant about killing him. Plus, all the trouble if the ministry finds out who she is and everythingn so yeah ;)**

 **I know this was probably really horrible, and you guys might kind of hate the things I've changed or find it really weird or stuff, but I still wanna continue writing it if I have time. I promise the other chpaters are better than this, this was sort of an introductory chapter :D**


	2. Year One Part One

**Chapter 2: Year One**

 **Okay, so this update was quite quick (for 22 pages anyways) I'm going to a summer camp, so I won't be able to update for a long time- maybe half a month, idk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

The sight of the Hogwarts train was sad- it reminded Jada of her lost childhood. She smiled at the pathetic-ness of it all, monsters and blades replacing the toy trains and Barbie dolls. Shaking her head in amusement, she headed onto the train to find an empty compartment.

The only compartment that was available was one with the redhead boy whose mother had shown her how to get onto the platform. She came in and asked cautiously, "Can I sit here?"

Ron looked up and blinked. He blushed slightly. "Yeah, of course."

He leaned forward in his seat and gazed intently at her face. Jada was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

Luckily, something, or someone saved her. A blond boy walked in. Jada was about to feel relieved and grateful when she realized he was staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes as well.

"You're Jada Potter?"

Jada blinked. "I- I am."

"You look like her too…" The boy said dazedly.

"How do you know me? And how do you know what I look like?"

"Because you're famous, of course! And I just meant you look like who you're supposed to look like."

"Who am I supposed to look like?"

"A pretty girl, of course! You're a celebrity, after all," he stated.

Jada wasn't sure she liked how shallow this boy seemed. "What's your name?" Jada asked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Jada nodded. "Um, this is Ron," she said.

Draco looked like he wanted to say something, but then glanced at Jada and closed his mouth. "Well, I'll see you around, Jada."

Jada nodded. When the compartment door closed, Jada sighed loudly.

"He's horrible isn't he?" Ron asked. For once, he wasn't staring at Jada, which was a relief.

"No kidding," Jada answered. "The shallowness in him is really concerning."

Ron laughed. "Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

Jada smiled unsurely. "I guess so. I- I don't know. I should be, but, there're a lot of things on my mind. My- my parents wanted me to come."

"I thought your parents were dead?" Ron asked bluntly without thinking.

Jada flinched slightly. "Yeah, they- they had a box of possessions that they left me, along with a bunch of gold, apparently. My mother left me her most prized possession- one of her necklaces."

Jada took out the necklace from beneath her shirt. She had replaced it with her leather necklace from camp with Thalia's tree bead on it.

Ron gazed at the rosy jewel encrusted in a silvery lining-case. "That looks expensive."

Jada smiled without humour. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hello? Can I sit here for a while?" A girl with bushy brown hair stuck her head into the compartment.

"Yeah," Jada smiled. "Sure."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Oh, I'm Jada."

"And your last name?"

Jada hesitated. "Uh, Potter. Jada Potter."

Hermione blinked. "I've read about you!"

Jada winced. Chiron had told her to expect this. "Oh. I see."

"But you're not like one of those shallow, arrogant celebrities right? You're down to earth, hardworking and modest right?"

Jada laughed. "Have- have we met before? You seem really familiar." Jada couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"No? I don't think so…"

Jada thought hard. She seemed really familiar, like… Annabeth? But what?

Was Hermione a demigod?

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do well at Hogwarts. I- I'm diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia…" Jada trailed off.

Hermione sat forward, eyes wide. "You're kidding right? So am I! How-? What sort of coincidence is this?" Hermione laughed.

Jada laughed along with her. But it's not a coincidence, she thought.

"But you know, if you concentrate really, really hard, your dyslexia could stop acting up."

Jada smiled uncertainly. "I- Can I talk to you later?" She asked her in greek.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione replied in greek.

Jada braced herself and stopped herself from groaning. The signs were not a coincidence. It couldn't be.

Ron's eyes were flickering between Jada and Hermione. Hermione was staring at Jada with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Jada looked down and closed her eyes, squeezing them as hard as she could.

Finally, Hermione spoke up. "We should really change into our uniforms now. The trains almost arriving."

Jada nodded. She stood, grabbed her uniform from her trunk and headed to the bathroom. On the way, she sensed someone watching her. She had gained this sixth sense from experience while living on the streets expecting monsters to suddenly jump out at her.

"I know you're there," she said. Fred and George, the twins from the Weasley family appeared, looking impressed. "Wow. It's like you have a sixth sense or something."

Jada smiled in amusement. "Why were you hiding?"

The twins laughed.

"That's for us to know-"

"-and for you to find out!"

Jada shook her head, smiling. "Have fun, pranksters."

"Certainly. Every single teacher except for Dumbledore hates us, you know."

"That must be fun," Jada said flatly, but she couldn't stop smiling. It seemed like the first time she had smiled in a long time. It made her muscles strain.

"Yes it is! Would you care to join us sometime?"

"Of course! By the end of the week, our goal is to annoy half the staff!" Jada laughed. She really needed to have some fun… Even if it was without Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia…

"Jada?" said one of the twins, "Are you alright?"

Jada blinked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'll- I'll see you guys later!"

She rushed to the bathroom to find Hermione outside the girl's stall.

"Hermione!"

"Hello Jada. You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Jada took a deep breath. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the bathroom stall.

"Okay, listen. This is going to take a while to explain. You ever heard of the greek myths?"

Jada explained the existence of everything to Hermione, who was sceptical but somehow believed her in the end. She explained about how Hermione was most likely a demigod, and told her about how Jada was a daughter of Zeus.

"I'm… I'm half goddess?" She whispered with shock.

There was pounding on the bathroom door. "We're here! Hurry up whoever's in there!"

Jada and Hermione jumped. They quickly stuffed themselves into their Hogwarts uniform and robes, then made their way out to fetch their possessions.

They gazed at the castle with awe in their eyes. Jada spotted everyone climbing into boats and her stomach lurched. A river… _Poseidon, please don't drown me, please don't drown me, please don't drown me…_

"Four ter a boat!" A large, hairy man yelled.

He smiled at Jada as she walked past. "Jada! How's it goin'? Muggles treating yeh right?"

Jada smiled back uncertainly. "Yeah. Yeah, they are," she said.

"Knew yeh parents, I did. Wonderful people, the news when ah found out…" Hagrid trailed off.

Jada gazed up at him. "Were you good friends with them?" she whispered.

"Yeh, we were! My name's Hagrid," he stuck out a large hand, and Jada shook it. Without realizing, a bunch of people were already across the river. Five people left, including herself and Hagrid.

"You four! One boat! And Jada, yer with me."

Jada sat in the rowboat and cautiously and her heart skipped a few beats as it wobbled uncertainly.

 _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…_

Jada clutched the side of the boat so hard that her knuckles turned white. After what seemed like eternity, they reached the other side of the river. Jada jumped off the boat so fast that other students yelped when she landed on two feet in the shore, face pale and eyes wide. She scanned the crowd in search of Hermione, who looked just as good as how Jada was feeling.

She rushed over. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Jada nodded. "Yeah, it's just that a large body of water isn't my thing."

Hermione smiled. "Me too."

The signs were adding up that Hermione's mother was Athena. The Annabeth aura, how she loved books, the way she talked rapidly, how she got water-sick…

They headed into the castle and were met by a stern-looking woman wearing green robes and thin glasses. Her eyes scanned the students and lingered slightly on Jada. A look of slight pain and sadness filled her eyes before she continued scanning everyone else. Jada barely listened to the teacher, she just vaguely gathered that her name was Professor McGonagall, and followed the rest of the first years into a chamber.

She started to sense… ghosts. She didn't know how she knew, but… was it because she was a descendant of Hades?

As soon as she thought, screams rang through the chamber, and a crowd of ghosts floated through the walls.

The ghosts stopped in front of her. Some looked at her in fear, some looked at her in awe, and some looked at her in shock.

"I don't believe it. It's… It's her…" One of them whispered.

"She's Jada Potter," one of the first years said, and the first years who didn't yet realize who she was gaped at her. Jada was vaguely reminded of when Zeus had claimed her at camp that day, something she didn't really care to think about. **(Didn't mention in earlier on but yea…)**

A few rummaged through their pockets and pulled out pens and tissue paper. One even had a camera. Jada backed away from them slightly. "Um… sorry, but I, uh," she stuttered.

Thankfully, McGonagall came in and spotted the uncomfortable looking Jada and the students with pens and paper out. She glared at the ghosts and sent them away. They left reluctantly, but not before bowing to an even more flustered Jada.

McGonagall shot Jada a sympathetic look and lead the students into the great hall.

The ceiling of the great hall was what enchanted Jada the most. She gazed up at it with wonder. The sky was a shade of pastel orange and pink from the setting sun.

They were called out in alphabetical order to put on a hat. Jada could see Hermione turning green when her name was called.

"Hey," someone said from beside her.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Hey," she whispered back.

"What house do you think you'll go to?" he whispered.

Jada smiled. "I have no idea. I don't really know what's the point of houses anyway. I mean- why split the student body up?"

"You'll find, Potter, that some are superior to others. Houses can help determine which are inferior, and which are not."

Jada raised an eyebrow. "You really think that? And who's superior, who's inferior?"

"Well," Draco stated proudly, "The Malfoy bloodline goes back to a long time. A line full of purebloods, making them superior."

"Wow. I never knew you had this much of a problem," Jada said coldly.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yeah- just- whatever," Jada said as she looked up at the ceiling and was suddenly reminded of her father.

"I really don't," Draco pressed.

Jada shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened them, trying to erase her thoughts of her father who abandoned her and looked back to Draco, who was gazing down at her.

"Blood has nothing to do with someone's worth or talent. It also has nothing to do with someone's personality, which is, if I may, the most important characteristic to having people like you and like themselves."

"Why should I care about what other people think of themselves? The only thing that matters is my opinion of myself."

Jada rolled her eyes. "Thick," she muttered. "Forget it."

Draco scowled. "I won't forget it. What do _you_ think matters more, then?"

Jada raised her eyebrows at him. "What you do to other people and their lives, I guess. What else matters? And if you want to be successful career-wise, then talent and hard work matters." _Not that I'll live long enough to get a career,_ Jada thought.

Draco really didn't know how to argue with that. He turned to face the front again and stayed silent.

His name was called and he walked forward. The hat barely touched his head and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco Malfoy swaggered towards the table of mean-looking people.

Soon enough, it was Jada's turn. When her name was called out, whispers broke out through the hall. People were pointing and boys were staring. Draco eyed her intently from the Slytherin table, next to his Head of House, who was gazing emotionless from Draco to Jada Potter and back again. Draco stared at her beautiful face with the colour-changing eyes and whispered, _Please be Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin…_

Snape felt a sense of Déjà vu and saw a flash of himself groaning while Lily got placed in Gryffindor…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco groaned loudly, unheard by everyone except Snape over the cheers of the Gryffindor table. Draco glared jealously at them, yet still not distracted from the beauty evident in Jada's face.

He turned back and stared down at his empty plate.

Jada smiled at Hermione, and sat next to her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Hermione replied, grinning. "Thank goodness we're in the same house. I don't know what I would do if I had to handle all this demigod stuff on my own. What is there to do anyway?"

"You have to keep it a secret, first of all. And you also have to fight monsters. Trust me, being one isn't fun. It's the opposite. Most of the time, you get killed in painful ways. And 99% of us die young, unless you're lucky."

"Or powerful."

"No. The powerful ones get targeted more. Targeted by undefeatable beings."

"Like?"

"Minotaur. Medusa. Even gods and other spirits. I really hope this will never, ever happen in my lifetime, but titans as well," Jada whispered.

Hermione looked scared and awed at the same time.

"You also know how to speak greek."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Jada said in greek.

"I would know if I can speak another language wouldn't I?" Hermione asked in greek.

"You should know. That's why I'm telling you right now," Jada replied in greek.

"You- You just spoke another language and I understood some of it!" Hermione whispered in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah I did. You just spoke greek as well."

Ron Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor and came to sit next to them.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hey," Jada and Hermione said.

"Are you really the Girl who Lived?" Ron asked.

"I've survived worse than someone like Voldemort. There's nothing impressive about it," Jada said snorting.

"Well, you know, you just said something impressive about yourself, about how you survived worse than Voldemort, but then you say there's nothing impressive about it, so it's like you're undermining your own argue-"

"What could possibly be worse than You-Know-Who?" Ron asked. "And you shouldn't say the name."

"Why not?" Jada and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Because Voldemort is feared."

"So? You think he's scary, so you're not going to even say his name?"

Ron hesitated. "I just- I don't know."

With that, the conversation ended. Dinner was a thankfully uneventful one, but the taste of the food kept reminding Jada about her sister, and the family she had left behind in America. She suddenly yearned for America again, she yearned for the time when she was still with Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. But of course, she would never have that family again. Thalia was gone. She wasn't coming back, and Jada knew, the dead stayed dead.

At one point during dinner, Jada glanced up and started observing the teachers. In the middle of the entire staff table sat the headmaster Dumbledore. Next to him sat the stern-looking Professor McGonagall, who occasionally snapped her gaze to Jada when she thought Jada didn't see; her reflexes through the years had helped her know when someone was looking at her. Jada wasn't sure why, but Professor McGonagall seemed to be observing her as if trying to figure something out about her, not merely because she was the 'Girl Who Lived'.

She wasn't the only one. A pale professor with shoulder-length hair kept shooting her glances with narrowed eyes, with an air of someone who was trying to figure something out. What was this about? Did they somehow know about her being a demigod? The dark-haired teacher also seemed to be in pain whenever she looked at Jada's face, as if she was someone he hated yet loved…

When he wasn't observing her, however, he kept an impassive, inscrutable mask on lifting his chin to seem confident. But behind that confident and arrogant demeanour, she could see the nervousness and the insecurity in his emotions. She knew that expression, she saw it in the mirror every time she practiced how she would look at her father if she ever, in her life-time, saw him.

Another professor was tiny- he sat on a stack of cushions to reach the table. Next to him was a sweet-looking professor who looked like she had been outside for the entire day.

After dinner, Percy Weasley led them up to the dormitories. Jada settled in a bed next to Hermione. On the other side of the room was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. She pulled out her toothbrush and a bunch of what people here called 'muggle' clothes.

Lavender brown pulled out a bag a dumped a bunch of cosmetics and skin-care products onto the bed.

Jada and Hermione rolled their eyes, the former amused, the latter disgusted. She reminded Jada of those Aphrodite girls at camp, except the Aphrodite girls were actually pretty, and the cosmetics they used were demigod make-up, they had a relation to Aphrodite herself, or an immortal sorceress.

"Hey, Jada," Lavender called, trying to look like she wasn't nervous. "What cosmetics do you put on your face?"

Jada blinked. "I don't use cosmetics."

Lavender blinked. "You- You- what?"

"I don't use cosmetics," Jada repeated, trying to hide slight irritation from her resemblance of Aphrodite girls.

"You do! There's no way your skin is naturally like that…"

Jada laughed. "My skin is really _naturally_ like that, Lavender. If I used makeup it would only be to cover my scar."

"Why would you cover your scar?" Parvati asked, incredulous. "If you did, nobody would recognize that you're Jada Potter unless you tell them!"

"Exactly. That's the whole point, so people don't realize I'm Jada Potter."

Lavender and Parvati gave her weird, incredulous looks. These two were as attention-seeking as Malfoy- if not worse.

~~~ Next Morning

She and Hermione were heading to Transfiguration with their Head of House, Professor McGonagall. On the way, she realized she brought the wrong books and told Hermione to go ahead first. She rushed up to the dormitories, grabbed her books and headed down again, for once grateful of the years she spent running from and fighting monsters. On the way to the classroom, she was still a minute early, and someone fell into step beside her. With a subtle sideways glance, she realized it was Draco Malfoy.

"Um, hey," he said uncertainly. "You- You were right yesterday."

"Yeah," Jada said, walking forward and not looking at him. "I was."

"I- I can't argue with your reasoning- it- it was really- logical."

"Yeah," Jada kept on walking. "It is."

"Look, I was a jerk, I was such a jerk," Draco suddenly said desperately.

"Yeah," Jada stopped walking, but still didn't turn to face him. "You were."

"I'm sorry, I know I was a jerk…"

Jada finally turned to look at him, and Draco's heart missed a beat upon seeing her beautiful face. "Why are you coming to me _now_? And when did you realize?"

"I- I guess I've known all along, but you don't want to be my… friend… because of my arrogance… but really, can't we just be… you know…" He trailed off, still staring at Jada's face.

Jada sighed. "Fine. I'll be your friend. Why do you even want to be my friend? Because I'm the freaking famous Jada Potter?" She snapped with a bitter tone.

Draco didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at Jada.

"We have less than thirty seconds till class starts, are you going to stand here and gawk at me all day long?"

Draco blinked.

"I- Can you meet me in the trophy room at midnight?"

Jada smirked. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because," Draco said, regaining some of his old cocky self, "Like you said, we have less than… twenty seconds till class starts. And there's still more I want to talk to you about."

Jada raised an eyebrow but didn't pressure him into further explaining. She turned and walked to class, making it just in time.

In transfiguration, they were turning matches into needles. Jada's half-hearted attempts earned slightly disapproving looks from Hermione, but Jada's heart really wasn't into it. She remembered the one time when they didn't find Annabeth yet and it was just her, Luke and Thalia, Thalia tried to light a match and set the entire box of matches aflame… the entire cavern had been aglow- it was literally brighter than a campfire. They had joked about it for days afterwards, laughing, even when monsters were chasing them.

She shook her head out of the past. The days of her, Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth were over. Thalia was gone. They weren't going to get her back- it was completely impossible. Only a hero who appeared once in a million years- a hero like Theseus, who killed the Minotaur, or a hero like Perseus, who had the skill to kill Medusa would be able to find some way to make the impossible possible.

(AN: Get the irony? Percy came along and killed both those monsters with barely any training… and it definitely wasn't luck, cos percy is anything _but_ lucky…)

McGonagall was about to reprimand her, but then she probably saw the trace of pain and sad memories in her eyes and moved on to help someone else.

After transfiguration was potions. With the Slytherins. Namely Draco Malfoy. Jada sighed. Perhaps he wasn't such an arrogant jerk, but he was still rather shallow.

When they saw each other Draco gave her a nod, which she returned, then joined Hermione and Ron who were bickering at the back of the line. Jada really had to go to the headmaster to tell him about Hermione tonight, and then, of course, she would have to contact Chiron to inform him about her. He would probably request she go to camp.

The potions master was a peculiar one- to Jada. The way he looked at her… it was really weird. Her Aphrodite senses could detect some type of heartbreak or painful love, yet there was a strong presence of hate and bitterness as well, the latter a feeling Jada was well accustomed to in the years of being abandoned on the streets, cursing her father every time a feeling of hopelessness would wash over her at the prospect of being lost and unsettled all her life…

The thought of Thalia's death made her wish for those days again, no matter how _abandoned_ she felt, how mad she deep down was at her father, she had Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. They were more than replacements of Zeus, they loved her and took care of her more than Zeus ever did and ever would.

Snape started on the roll call. When he got to Jada's name, he paused and said, "Ah, Jada Potter, our new… _celebrity_ …"

A girl from Slytherin who had the face of a slug scoffed jealously at the word celebrity, unnoticed to anyone but Jada. Draco shot her a playful smirk.

Jada looked impassively and emotionlessly back at Snape. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was staring deep into her soul. In a split seconds, visions of her, Luke, Thalia and Annabeth trying to take down a hydra, the tears in Luke's eyes as Hermes tried to talk to him, her standing in front of Hermes as he looked down at her as if he knew something about her that she didn't, and Thalia's death as the furies tackled her to the ground. All of it flashed before her eyes in a second. She reeled back in shock, as did Snape.

Jada gripped the table, her knuckles turning white and purple, her eyes bulging in shock.

Everyone stared at Snape slightly bemused and bewildered at his expression that wasn't in its usual impassive state, and Snape quickly morphed his face into another inscrutable mask.

Snape told everyone what to do, and ended up walking around the classroom while instructions were on the board.

Due to her dyslexia, she could not morph out a single bit of what was written on the board and ended up doing everything Hermione was doing, leading her to a perfect potion.

At the end of class, Snape called her back. He stared into her eyes again, and Jada quickly looked away, remembering what it had previously lead to. Snape held up her potion.

"Miss Potter," He said coldly. "Please explain why the instructions on the board weren't enough for the famous Jada Potter that she had to copy her classmate's work."

"Professor Snape," Jada said equally coldly. Ever since Thalia's death, patience had been non-existent to her. "Please explain _why_ the memories of my life in the past few months flashed before my eyes when you looked into them!" Her voice was rising with each word.

Snape looked at her dangerously, but it wasn't as bad as the glares from glowing-red-or-amber-eyed monsters.

He stepped closer to her and gripped her upper arm, squeezing it as tightly as he could. "I dare you to speak to me in that tone again, you arrogant girl," he whispered.

His grip wasn't hurting her, but the effort to not look him in the eye again was hard. She wanted more than anything to shoot him one of her own perfected glares.

"I don't know exactly who you are, or what you have to do with me or anyone related to m-" She suddenly broke off in shock, as if realizing something. She looked at Snape finally, shock evident in her expression. "My parents. _That's_ it! That's why you've-" She shook her head. Her Aphrodite senses kicked in- Snape loved her mother… that was it! He hated her father (James) for marrying Lily, for being picked over Snape… that was it! Her Aphrodite senses _were_ useful, after all.

Snape looked like he had swallowed a lemon and seen a ghost at the same time. He glared at her. "Get out!" He yelled. "Get out right now!"

Jada still unable to erase the look of amazement and shock, walked out in a daze.

"He really hates you, doesn't he," Ron said to her at lunch.

Jada hesitated. Then, she said in a low voice, "He knew my parents. I think he loved my mother, and hated my father because he was jealous." She also sensed some regret in Snape, but she would piece that together later.

Fred and George came and sat down next to them. Most people couldn't tell the difference between them, but Jada could. They each had a different air to them, something Jada could feel with her sharp demigod senses.

Another difference was –painfully –their eye color. They resembled Luke's and… Thalia's eyes. Jada tried not to drown herself in the memories, though.

Fred had Luke's eyes, and George had Thalia's. She found it hard to look at George for too long in fear of the pain.

"Hey, Fred, George."

"Helloooo, Jada," they said simultaneously. "Ready for some pranks?"

Jada laughed. "Yup."

"Well, then," George said.

"Let's get started," Fred grinned.

"Supplies are here. We needa put this powder in the Slytherin table's food. Up for the job?"

Jada smiled. "Certainly."

She grabbed a handful of powder and sneaked as subtly as she could to the Slytherin table. Luke had taught her tricks of stealth, which she put into use now. Go low, and go fast. Don't draw attention. She walked past the Slytherin table, her hand darting at the speed of lightning to flick powder into each person's bowl. No-one noticed. She reached Draco and skipped him. She didn't know why she did, but she did it. Once she had put powder in everyone's food, she headed back to the Gryffindor table as quickly as possible. It did help that Snape and McGonagall were not present at the moment, therefore, the job was easier done.

Fred and George gawked at her. "You- You- We barely saw you, you were unbelievably fast…"

Jada smiled slyly. "I have my secrets," she said. _It helps when you've been on the run for four years, being chased by demons who want to tear your throat out for simply existing._

"You- You have got to join us again some other time…" George stuttered.

Jada smiled at him, then looked away. "I certainly will. What does the powder even do, actually?"

Just as the first people from Slytherin started growing rabbit ears and rabbit teeth, McGonagall and Snape walked into the great hall to witness the commotion.

"Weasley!" McGonagall snarled.

Fred and George shot her angelic smiles. "We didn't do it professor!"

Jada was about to own up when Fred and George both shot her a look. _Don't_ , the look seemed to say.

Jada smiled and shook her head.

After a scolding and warning from McGonagall, Fred and George came to sit on either side of Jada.

"Rule number one of pranking," Fred started.

"Never _ever_ make you identity known when you can avoid it."

Jada laughed. "Well, that was noble of you guys."

Jada stood. "I told Hermione I would bring her food in the library. See you guys," she smiled at them, then at Ron.

"Why do you think she's looking at me like that?" George asked.

"It's definitely not because she likes you!" Ron said quickly and defensively.

George and Fred laughed. "Ohhh someone has a crush!"

"Don't worry," George laughed. "She's all yours, ickle Ronniekins."

"No, but seriously, why is she looking at me like that? She would smile then suddenly look away," George said dully.

"I have no idea. We'll find out, shall we?"

Jada brought a sandwich to Hermione, who was waiting for her outside the library. "You said you wanted to find Dumbledore?"

"Yeah," Jada handed Hermione the sandwich. The latter accepted it with a quick thanks.

The two of them walked to Dumbledore's office in lapsing silence.

Jada knocked.

"Enter," a voice called. Jada sighed in relief. So Dumbledore _was_ in his office, that was why she didn't see him at the Great Hall.

Jada pushed open the door and went in, Hermione following her, sandwich finished.

"Professor Dumbledore, she said, giving a slight, tiny bow. It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Miss Potter, Miss Granger. Have a seat."

Jada and Hermione sat in front of Dumbledore.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

Jada and Hermione both smiled in amusement and accepted gratefully. Jada placed it in her mouth, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Sir…" she started. "I… I think…" She shook her head and took another deep breath. "Hermione's a demigod," She blurted out, then looked surprises at what she had just done.

Dumbledore took a second to comprehend what he had just heard.

"I, um, just thought it would be better to let you know…" Hermione said uncertainly.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Would you like me to help you contact Chiron? Or is there something else you would require my assistance of?"

Jada and Hermione glanced at each other. "No…" Hermione said.

Jada looked back at Dumbledore. "Sir, who is professor Snape? Does he have to do with the greek world?"

Dumbledore leaned forwards again. "What makes you think that?"

Jada hesitated, then glanced at Hermione. "Well, when he looked into my eyes, I saw memories of my past flash before my eyes…"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so? Well, I can assure you he has no connection to your world. What he did was merely a branch of magic that allows one to see into the mind of another."

Jada bit her lip. "He saw everything."

Dumbledore looked at her with slight fond irritation that wasn't directed towards her. "I will be having words with Professor Snape. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Jada said. "Thank you, sir. That is all we needed."

"It is, well, enjoy the rest of you day," he said, eyes twinkling.

Jada and Hermione, understanding their dismissal, headed out of the room.

Defence against the Dark Arts brought an ache to the scar on her forehead. During the entire lesson, she held back sighs and rubbed her scar while listening to Quirrel's stuttering voice.

~~~ Snape's Office

Dumbledore knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Enter," a voice called.

Snape looked up, surprised to see Dumbledore there. "Headmaster… I was not expecting you."

"I doubt you were. Severus, I know you're intent on finding out what Jada's secret is, but I shall impress the matter of Jada's feelings on you. This subject is not as light as one would think. I would encourage you not to indulge into this matter of Jada's life outside Hogwarts at the moment."

Snape opened his mouth. "I saw things, Dumbledore… Certain things that _do_ convince me that this is not a light matter. But I am a teacher at this school, it is my business to make a student's wellbeing an issue. And," he hesitated, voice going tight. "She figured it out- Lily and…" he didn't continue.

Dumbledore looked grave. "Naturally."

"How? Something must've clicked in her mind. Her parents just suddenly burst out of her mouth, then I saw realization click in her mind. She knows I loved- I love Lily, and…" Snape turned away.

Dumbledore looked down sadly. "She knows, she figured it out, because, like I said, something about her _is_ different. You don't know what, but I have confirmed this countless times. Lily knew, she told me. She told James and…" Dumbledore's voice went low. "She told Sirius Black and Remus. I doubt Black would report something like this to Voldemort. It would not suffice well on his account, Voldemort may get so angry as to resort to killing his most devoted servant."

Snape narrowed his eyes. What could possibly be so… powerful or amazing about the girl that even the dark lord would be terrified and angry at the prospect of it- enough to kill his most devoted servant?

Snape sighed. "I will not indulge myself on this matter –for the present."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is all I ask for. Jada will speak of this to people when she is ready."

Snape nodded silently. The visions he had seen flash in the girl's eyes, Severus would never admit it out loud, but some were truly terrifying. The number of heads the creature had, the creature's glowing eyes, the blue-eyed girl being ripped apart limb-by-limb by the creatures… even the dark lord wasn't so merciless.

Before long, another knock sounded at the door.

Snape sighed. "Enter."

The person opened the door, and Snape quickly hid his shock at the Potter girl coming to visit. Then he realized, she found out that he had seen her visions and came to confront him about him, the arrogant daughter of an arrogant fool.

"To what do I owe this… pleasure, Miss Potter?" He sneered at her.

She walked forward in her muggle attire (the classes were over). Snape vaguely remembered Lily always changing out of her school robes once lessons were over.

"You know. You saw," she said calmly –but it was more like the calm before a storm.

"Yes. I did," he said, pulling the same speech aesthetic he had witnessed her pulling on Malfoy earlier on. That reminded him –he was going to go catch them in the trophy room at midnight.

"What did you see? What conclusions did you jump to? Why did you have to do that? What do you understand about me that gives you the right to do that?" She was yelling slightly, but not too loudly.

Snape sighed. "Miss Potter, I am a teacher at this school, it is my business to know the state of wellbeing my students are in."

"You're one of my teachers, not my father!" She yelled. She gasped at what she said and briefly glanced towards the ceiling.

He could see that her eyes were stinging with tears. Oh no, what did he do? Don't cry, don't let her cry, don't let her cry…

He took a subtle breath. "I suggest you go back to your dormitories. It is near curfew. Which reminds me, I have something to do at midnight." He looked at Jada knowingly. Jada's eyes widened a fraction then narrowed at him.

She turned and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

So Snape heard them. Draco didn't know that Snape overheard them, and Jada didn't know where the Slytherin common room was, and she couldn't just leave Draco to get into trouble on her own. Unless Draco was setting her up… putting her into a trap?

Well, she would go to the trophy room tonight. If Draco really had set her up, she would escape by herself. After all, she was a demigod, she could hide from a mortal.

At eleven fifty-five, Jada headed to the trophy room. She arrived just in time and found Draco waiting for her. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to face betrayal and humiliation at the moment.

"Draco," she hissed. "Your Head of House knows we were planning to meet here!"

Draco's eyes widened and his face paled dramatically. "Professor Snape, you mean? He knows my father! No! If he finds us, he'll tell—"

"Shhh, I hear someone," Jada pressed a finger to his lips. Draco stared down at it.

Jada listened intently. The footsteps walked past the trophy room. Both of them sighed in relief.

"So why did you call me here?" Jada asked. "Quick, before Snape comes."

"I- I—" Draco stuttered.

Jada realized he was looking intently at her lips.

He leaned forward, Jada was unsure what to do. Thankfully, she heard footsteps coming again, and her eyes widened. "Someone's coming again! Follow me!"

Jada grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him out of the trophy room as silently as possible. Still not letting go of his wrist, she ran to the forbidden third floor corridor.

"Why are we here? It's forbidden!" Draco yelled. He turned and saw the giant three-headed dog. "And… now I know why…"

Jada saw it too. "Fine, if you're that scared, let's go." Jada pulled him through the door. She heard footsteps from the distance. Then she realized there were no staircases available.

"We're going to have to jump, the staircases won't come in time," Jada whispered.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"On the count of three! One."

"No!"

"Two!"

"You're crazy!"

"It's just a jump! Three!"

She leaped down, pulling Draco with her. "Land in a roll!" She called.

"What?! You sound like you've done this!"

"A million times, yeah!"

"Are you kidding me? Did you spend your childhood jumping of roofs?"

They hit the ground. Jada rolled and stood. Draco hit the floor with a splat. They were in the corridors that lead to the dungeons.

Jada gasped. "You idiot I told you to land in a roll!"

Draco groaned. "Hurts…" he moaned.

"Oh, c'mon it wasn't that high…" Draco rolled over. Jada felt his ribs. They were fine. Most of his weight was taken out on his arms and hands, which were most likely sprained.

As Draco sat up, the door behind them slammed open. Jada and Draco both turned to look. It was… Snape. Then she realized.

Snape had set her up and told Filch. He was going to find them once they were caught, but they jumped from the third floor corridor and ended up here…

Snape held up his wand, which was alight and snarled at them. "Explain," he hissed.

Both of them stood. Jada was actually nervous. If she got expelled… she didn't want to imagine what her parents would think.

Draco cowered against the wall, "Professor, I…" Draco didn't know what to tell him. "Go back to your dormitory and don't let me find you out of bounds again!" Draco flinched and rushed in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories, glancing at Jada apprehensively.

Jada jerked her head to tell him to go or he'd be in more trouble. "Be grateful I am not informing your father of this, boy," he hissed at Draco.

Jada raised an eyebrow at Snape. "You have a reputation for turning a blind-eye on your house."

"Detention for the rest of the week, my office, eight o'clock. You will speak of this to no-one," he hissed. "And I will inform your head of house."

"What's going to stop me from telling the rest of the school about it?" Jada asked in a mock concerned voice.

Snape snarled at her. "Should I make the detention a month's worth instead?"

"That really going to help? Don't want to ruin your reputation, do you?" Jada tilted her head at him.

Snape couldn't believe the nerve of her. How dare she, the arrogant little brat!

"Let's make a deal," Jada said softly. "Let me go and forget about this whole thing and I won't tell anyone."

Snape sneered at her. Then he stalked back to his private headquarters.

Jada smiled to herself.

~~~Flying lessons

"What happened last night after I left?" Draco asked Jada as they headed to the quiditch pitch.

"He let me off, miraculously. I, um, kinda threatened him and stuff."

Draco gaped at her. "How are you still alive?"

Jada smiled. "I have my secrets." She headed towards her fellow Gryffindors and stood next to Neville and Hermione. She vaguely remembered something in her mother's letter about Neville's parents being tortured into insanity, but that was all she knew about him.

She glanced at Neville's hands. He was holding a ball. "What's that?" Jada asked.

Neville visibly shook as he looked at her. "Gran sent it to me. It's- It's a rememball."

Jada smiled. "Cool. Helps you remember stuff?" Jada guessed.

Neville laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Draco appeared in front of them.

"Your wrists are healed," Jada said in surprise.

"They wouldn't have needed healing if it weren't for you stupid-"

"It was your idea to even _go_ in the first place!" Jada cried out.

Draco snorted. "What's that you got, Longbottom?" He sneered.

"Draco, lay off," Jada said harshly.

"I was just asking," Draco retorted.

"You aren't _just asking_ , I might not know you, but I have basic common sense."

Draco ignored her comeback. "Your gran sent it to you, huh, Longbottom? Why your gran? Is it because your parents… couldn't?"

In the second Neville's fist flew out, Jada pulled him back. She glared at Draco. "You- You- I never knew you were _this_ … I can't _believe_ you. Only a _monster_ would sink as low as to-"

Draco looked hurt and angry at what Jada had said. He glared at both Neville and Jada. "Did I hit a little too close to home, Jada?" He was slowly taking steps back, Neville's rememball in his hands.

"You want to talk about _parents_ Draco? When your own _father_ was known to have worked for Voldemort?" People around them flinched and gasped in fright.

Draco snarled at her and continued backing away. "At least I _have_ a father."

Jada reeled back. Gasps were heard around the field. She had seen it coming, but she didn't expect his words to hit her so hard. He climbed onto his broom and sped into the air.

"You wanna fight me, Jada? Well come on up!" Jada wanted to tell Draco about Zeus, see the look on his face when he realized the king of the universe was her father. But she couldn't. Zeus wasn't her father. A father wasn't the person who had just allowed her birth. In fact, he didn't even want her to be born. Her existence was an accident. She had heard it in the whispers of everyone in camp.

So maybe her true father was dead. But he was still here, with her, even if not physically. She climbed onto the broom by her side and kicked off the ground.

"Why, Jada? We were on good terms! Why are you sticking up for crap like Longbottom? Why are you letting _him_ get between the two of us?"

"I don't want anything to exist between the two of us if you're going to be a big-headed jerk! Do you think I can trust there isn't a surreptitious, ulterior move in your befriending me? You're nothing to me if you're not who I think you are!"

Jada sped towards him on her broom, only thinking about her anger at Draco. Draco reeled his broom back and accidently tumbled a few feet to the ground before he regained control and composure.

"If you're going to stick up for Longbottom-"

"I'm not only sticking up for him!" Jada yelled. "I'm sticking up for- for myself, for the fact that life _isn't_ about how much money you have or how pure your blood is, or what _you_ want. Contrary to certain belief, you idiotic, brainless git, the world doesn't revolve around _you_ and your stupid needs!"

Draco tried to hide the hurt on his face. He sneered at her and said, "I don't think you truly mean that! You're just mad at me for saying you don't have a father!"

"I'm not mad about you specifically saying that! I'm not mad, I just think you're a useless, unworthy, bullying jerk who has his priorities wrong! So I don't want to be your friend!"

"Your father's dead!"

"That's not my point! This isn't about my father, this is about you!"

"Doesn't change the fact that your fathers dead! Or perhaps do you not care?"

Jada saw red. She zoomed towards him and he pushed himself backwards. Their brooms were touching.

"You think you understand? You think you understand what it feels like –to have people you love die right before your eyes, because they were trying to protect you?"

"You're just an attention seeking brat, Jada."

"I think you were talking to yourself."

Draco sneered. "Your father's dead," he kept saying the same thing because he knew that was the one thing that could hurt her that badly. "He's dead, because of you. My father's alive. _I_ , unlike _you_ didn't kill my father."

Jada flinched. Badly. She stared at Draco Malfoy in revolt, horror, outrage, scandal, and pain. She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at Draco. But there was no arguing back. She knew the truth in those words. She could see it.

Draco knew he had succeeded in hurting her –but perhaps too well. The look on her face made his heart break.

To change the subject he yelled, "You want Longbottom's toy, then catch it." He threw it in the air.

Jada snapped out of her frozen frame and dived towards the ground, successfully catching the ball. She pulled out of her dive and landed gracefully on the ground.

A scandalized McGonagall came running, staring at Jada, who just stood there, staring at the tree in the distance.

"Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "Come with me." Her voice was hard, yet Jada could hear sympathy behind it that wasn't obvious.

"Professor, it wasn't her fault –"

"Malfoy said she didn't have a father –"

"He said something about Neville's parents –"

"He accused Jada of killing her father –"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "I saw the whole thing. Miss Potter, follow me."

Jada numbly followed McGonagall outside a classroom. McGonagall was about to open the door but then turned to Jada first.

"Are you alright, Miss Potter?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jada replied in a monotone voice. "I'm fine."

"Mr Malfoy had no right to say tho –"

"No, he did. Everything he said was the truth."

The professor's nostrils flared. "He did not have the right to do such thing. He was not attempting for the truth, he was only trying to hurt you. And Miss Potter, let me tell you right now that you _were not_ and _did not_ kill your father."

Jada was about to say something to say that is _was_ her fault, but found her voice didn't work.

Still not satisfied, she sighed, but turned around and knocked on the door to Professor Flitwick's office anyways.

Jada didn't hear her asking him to borrow Wood and everything. She just stared into the grounds at the quiditch pitch where Madam Hooch was and everyone could see her. Where Malfoy had a clear view of her soon-to-come humiliation.

She didn't zoom back in until she heard the phrase 'join the quiditch team'. Her head snapped up incredulously.

"You fly as well as your father, Jada," she offered her a rare, thin smile. "Make us proud."

Wood was practically bounding in excitement. She smiled.

"Training is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'll see you then?" Oliver asked.

Jada nodded, smiling.

She made her way down to Hagrid's hut to have a little time with him. What Draco had said made her want to grope every single fact that she could get. Not boring, useless fact about them. She wanted to know what kind of people they were like, their personalities, what they would do if they were here today…

Upon seeing Fang, Hagrid's crazy dog, Jada was suddenly reminded about the three-headed dog she had met that night. It was standing on a trapdoor, so it had to be guarding something. Jada's instincts told her exactly how to get past that dog, she felt like she was familiar with the breed… something in her blood told her things about that three headed dog… She didn't know how she knew, she just did, that if you wanted to get past it, you would either need to play with it with a rubber ball or put it to sleep with music.

She suddenly told Hagrid she just remembered something important and rushed up to Gryffindor tower and found Hermione about the three-headed dog, and how she felt like it was familiar even if she never met one.

Hermione frowned. "You said you're descended from Hades, he has a pet Cerberus… I'm not sure if it has to do with your familiarity of it, but it's something…"

"It's guarding something."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I'll think about this. Oh, um, I got a message from someone… an old guy who just randomly appeared in mist or something. He said he was Chiron and said to tell you to take me to camp or something when two pegasi arrive."

Jada nodded. "Alright." She hesitated. "What do you think the dog is guarding?"

Hermione sighed. "Something precious. Something more than just gold. You know Grungotts, the high-security wizarding bank was robbed, right?"

Jada nodded.

"There was something in the vault, the robber didn't get it –it had been moved somewhere else. I have a feeling it's here. At Hogwarts."

Realization dawned on Jada. Her eyes widened. "So that's… wow."

Jada hesitated. What is it, anyways? The object?"

Hermione shrugged. "That, I don't know."

~~~ Potions the following day

After Snape had dismissed them, Draco waited behind for Jada to pack her things. He hesitantly walked up to Jada.

"hey," he said softly.

Jada didn't reply.

"I –I've been thinking –"

" _Thinking_?" Jada asked in a mock incredulous tone. "Wow, that's unlike you. I thought you were incapable of doing so."

"Jada, listen."

"I don't want to listen to the jerk who throws information at people because he wants to succeed in hurting them."

Draco took a deep breath. "You know, honestly –"

"Honesty? You're trying all kinds of new things today! Have fun!" She turned and stalked off with Hermione and Ron, the latter who was purple in the face from holding back his laughter. They reached the charms corridor.

"Okay, Ron, you can let it out now," Jada smiled.

Ron burst out laughing. "Did you see his face? And the way Jada said those sarcastic things to him? Oh my goodness, it was hilarious!"

Jada giggled slightly, and Hermione couldn't hold back a smile. "It was pretty funny," the latter admitted.

Jada's time at Hogwarts passed pretty quickly. She brought Hermione to camp and came back, ignoring Ron's and everyone else's suspicions. She went to classes, visited Hagrid, played quiditch, and hung out with mostly the Weasleys. Hermione came back in a few weeks, stressed out about the classes she missed. Jada assured her that all was fine; Christmas was near so she could catch up either at home or at Hogwarts.

Her peace didn't last long though. When she, Ron and Hermione discovered the philosopher's stone, Jada realized that Hogwarts was in danger. She couldn't confront teachers about it until she was certain of who was after it.

Somehow, she knew it wasn't Snape. Then who was it?

They won a number of quiditch matches. Someone tried to kill her. She survived. Pretty normal.

Jada asked Hermione how she enjoyed camp. Hermione loved it, apparently. Never had she felt so accepted, so loved, and found people who shared such similar interests with her.

"How's Annabeth?"

"Misses you. She was quite excited to meet me, a new sister to her incredibly large family."

"An incredibly large family that you are a part of. Welcome to the home, sis," Jada said smiling. "Technically, I'm not your sister, but you get what I mean."

Hermione laughed.

As Christmas came, Hermione said she would go visit her father and step-mother. She hugged Jada twice before leaving.

On Christmas morning, Jada woke up to find a stack of presents at the foot of her bed. She was the only one in the girl's dormitories staying for Christmas, so she grabbed one present and took it down to the common room.

Next to Ron, she ripped open the parcel and found a shiny, liquid-looking silver cloak. Ron gasped.

"An invisibility cloak! Oh my goodness, you have no idea how rare those are…"

Jada blinked. "Who sent this?" She looked at the note and read it. It left a slightly empty feeling of hollowness inside her.

She tucked it away.

That night, she snuck out. After escaping Filch, she found herself in a room with a tall mirror.

"The Mirror of the Erised," Jada whispered. It was written across the top in Latin, which Jada somehow recognized. She looked into the mirror and realized she was not alone. She whipped around, hand closing around the dagger Zeus had given her which stayed hidden unless she drew it or was about to draw it.

She saw no-one behind her, but she could sense someone.

She drew the knife. Something was definitely out there.

She turned back to look at the mirror. She saw her… parents…

"Mother?" she whispered. "Father?"

"Jada," they whispered back. "We're so proud of you."

"Why am I able to speak to you? Are you really here?" She whispered.

"No," her father said. "But you can still communicate with us."

"You have powers over the dead. But be careful," her mother said.

"We love you, baby girl, but don't get caught up in us –we are your past. You have to face the present, and not guilt over us."

"We made our choices, sweet heart. Don't blame yourself."

Jada sat there, crying as she looked at her parents. The parents who had sacrificed themselves so Jada could live. And fulfil her destiny. She had to do them proud. She sat there, looking at her parents, smiling and crying, completely forgetting about the presence she had sensed behind her. Her knife was still gripped in her hand, which she held on to tightly, squeezing it through her tears.

Dumbledore sighed silently and contentedly as he watched the eleven year old cry for her parents, gripping her silver knife, not letting go of the only thing that was anchoring her to the present, the cliff at the edge of her past, her pain, her tears.

 **Anyone got any references?** **I might re-write this sometime soon, everything is quite rushed. The order of events might be different from the books, and the things that happen the same way as in the book, I will be leaving out.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Year One Part Two

**Chapter 3: Year One Part Two**

 **Hi ! It hasn't been too long xP This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again?**

When Jada headed back to her dormitory, it was 3am. She collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares.

She watched a man with round, wiry glasses push a cart with a baby girl in it. She had Jada's eyes and Jada's hair…

A woman appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful, yet evil. Her bright, purple eyes glowed with a sinister light, and her smooth skin looked as if it would erupt in flames any second.

She towered over the man and the baby. She snarled at them and flames burst open in her palm. Jada didn't hear the conversation clearly, but she heard a few phrases along the lines of, "You shall die at a _mortals_ hand, you and your daughter. A _mortal_ or two may reverse your death, but if they fail to do so or decide not to…"

The scene of her dream changed. Jada watched the same man pull out a wand and yell, "He's here! It's him! This was the curse! Lily, take Jada and run! Don't let anyone get Jada!" The man fired a curse at a white-faced red-eyed man. It was deflected.

The evil-looking man fired a green curse at the man with glasses, and he fell to the ground, still and unmoving.

The evil looking man headed up the stairs to where Lily was holding a crying baby.

"You're not getting my daughter! You're not! I won't let you! Take me instead, but keep away from Jada!"

The man cackled. "Stand aside, weak little woman. You need not die, I shall spare you. Give me the child!"

"No! Leave my baby alone, take me instead!" Lily screamed hysterically.

The man snarled. "You will regret this!" He cast the green light at Jada's mother, and she fell to the ground as well.

The present Jada had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. This was how her parents died? From a curse that was cast by someone who Jada recognized as an immortal daughter of Circe?

She sat up in bed and didn't realize the tears flowing down her cheeks until they dripped onto her hands. Shivering, she crept down to the common room to find Ron, Fred, and George sitting there grinning and laughing. They were still wearing the hand-knitted jumpers that Mrs Weasley had knitted. Even Jada had one, but she was currently in her pyjamas wearing a tear-stained face and blotchy red eyes.

The three Weasley brothers looked up upon her arrival. Their smiles faded as they saw her expression.

Jada collapsed in a chair next to Ron and George.

"I- I have a confession. I've been lying to you guys all year. I'm not who you think I am. I'm –I'm –I don't even know how to explain this, you'll think I'm mental… But my biological father isn't James Potter, he's actually Zeus, the ruler of the Universe, greek god of the skies and everything. You guys have heard about those myths with demigods and monsters right? And immortal sorcerers who curse people and stuff? Well Zeus was the king of Olympus in those myths and –and I'm –I'm his daughter… I've been keeping you from this all year, and after everything you've done for me, befriending me not because I'm famous, but because you're nice people, it makes me feel bad, and I just had this dream…" She stopped rambling and gasped.

Ron, Fred and George all looked at each other, then at Jada apprehensively.

"We –We should bring you to the hospital wing," George said.

"No –No, please, believe me! I'm not mental! I'm only telling you this because you guys have been my loyal friends… You can't let any other living person know about this, okay? This was why Hermione left for a few weeks that time –she's a demigod daughter of Athena and I just found out that –that she was a demigod and everything, and –I'm sorry I didn't trust you with this earlier on," Ron leaned in towards her. She hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"I had a sister, you know. A half-sister."

"Had?"

"Yeah. Her name was Thalia. Her eyes –they were the exact same shade of blue as George's eyes…"

"What happened to her?" George asked hollowly.

"She –She died trying to save us. She was killed by monsters."

"Who's us?" Fred asked.

"Me, a boy three years older than me called Luke, and my best friend, who's also one of Hermione's sisters, called Annabeth."

"Oh," the three of them all said. They seemed to believe her, but it was probably monstly because of the way Jada was crying.

"So, you said something about a dream?"

"I saw my parents being killed," Jada whispered.

The three of them turned white.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing. Get you a calming drought," Fred suggested.

Jada shook her head and stood. "No, I'm fine. I'm alright. I'll –I'll –What time is it?"

"It's exactly time for breakfast. Wanna go down?" George asked, standing and throwing an arm around Jada.

I –Okay, sure," Jada answered.

Fred flung an arm around Jada's other shoulder. "Then let's head down. Coming, little brother?"

Ron scowled. "Yeah. Yeah okay."

The three of them headed down to the Great Hall. Every teacher was present. The four of them headed to the Gryffindor table, Fred and George's arms still around her.

Jada sat cross-legged on the bench. She grabbed some toast and ham and started eating.

"All you gonna eat?" Ron asked. His plate was piled with potatoes, three pieces of toast, and ten sausages. The information of the greek world didn't seem to be affecting him that much.

Jada smiled. "Not usually hungry in the mornings."

"Hey, Jada," Fred started.

"We were wondering," George continued.

"If you could show us any proof-"

"Or powers –"

"You have," they finished together.

Jada smiled evilly. "Watch the ceiling, guys. But remember not to tell a single person about this, okay?"

They all nodded eagerly. Jada closed her eyes then opened them. The jerked her arm slightly upwards, and thunder boomed. The few people in the great hall jumped. Jada twirled her fingers, and a flash of lightning shot downwards towards the great hall, narrowly missing the Slytherin table, but it disappeared in less than a second.

The three of them had their mouths wide open. "You –You wow –I You're really powerful… I don't think even You-Know-Who can do something like that," Ron spluttered out.

Jada snorted. "Voldemort is no-one. He's just an arrogant man who thinks he's powerful and strong just because he has the guts to shout 'Avada Kedavra' at innocent people."

The three of them were too shocked to speak.

Jada made the decision of going back to the mirror the next night. This time, however, she wasn't alone. She walked into the room and found Professor Dumbledore sitting there.

"Pro –Professor…" She spluttered out through her shock.

"Why, hello Jada," Dumbledore smiled. Jada was relieved to see that the usual twinkle was still present in his eyes.

"I –I was –I –" She stuttered like Quirrel.

Dumbledore sighed, though he was still smiling fondly. "It is quite alright, my girl. I believe, you were here to visit your parents?"

Jada nodded hesitantly.

Dumbledore tilted his head at her. "Do you know what the mirror does?"

Jada hesitated. "I… I'm not so sure."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I'm sure a girl like you could figure that out, though, right?"

"A –A girl like me," Jada repeated. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, think, Jada. What does this mirror show people? Do you want to know?" Dumbledore asked.

"You –You want me to figure that out?" Jada laughed. "Sir, I'm not Hermione, or Annab –I mean, I'm not smart or clever, you think _I_ can figure it out?"

"Yes. I think you can Jada. After all, you have done this before, haven't you? Analyze suspicious objects, look for clues? You'll know in the end. When you need to know." Little did Jada know, those last two sentences were literally the story of her future life.

"Sir…" She hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did," Dumbledore smiled. "But ask me another thing, go on."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Dumbledore's expression immediately changed. There was a sad look to his eyes. He stared at Jada, as if contemplating whether or not he wanted to or was ready to speak of the particular matter…

Then the expression was gone as quickly as it came, and he said, "I? I see myself holding a pair of socks."

~~~ Draco's family

The Malfoy family sat in the dining chamber in the Malfoy mansion, eating dinner in silence and occasional, seldom exchanges of words.

"Draco, darling, is something bugging you?" His mother asked.

Draco set down his fork. So did his father.

"I," he started quietly. "I – There's this girl… at Hogwarts."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged looks.

"She, um," Draco said nervously. "I like her."

Narcissa smiled and Lucius leaned forward. "Who is she?' His father asked seriously.

Draco was silent for a moment. Then, he opened his mouth and said, "Jada Potter."

Lucius leaned back again, considering the person. She would be a good choice as a wife is the dark lord did not return, and may clear the stain to the Malfoy name ever since they were caught in labour for the dark lord. But her blood was not pure. That was the only problem.

"How does she feel?" Lucius asked slowly.

Draco hesitated. "That's the complicated part."

Narcissa sighed and Lucius closed his eyes. "Did you do something?"

Draco fidgeted. "I –kinda –yeah, I did."

Lucius sighed. "What did you do to her?"

"She stuck up for Longbottom, and the two of us ended up getting into a really painful argument. She said some stuff, I said some stuff… Some really mean stuff, and well, she won't talk to me now. Father, what do I do?"

Lucius sighed. "I have told you about getting into fights, have I not?"

Draco bit his lip. "Father, I-"

" _Have I not?_ " Lucius repeated harshly. Narcissa placed a hand in her husband's wrist.

"Yes," Draco muttered.

"Lucius, you're scaring the boy, let him-"

"Malfoys are to act civilised and controlled," Lucius said, rising from his seat. "They are to show respect to high-levelled figures of the world. We apologize when we have done wrong, but we will not lay ourselves at someone's feet. Draco, tell me. What hurtful things did you say to her in your fit of temper?"

Draco hesitated. "I –I said she didn't have a father. Because –Because she killed him." He didn't look anywhere but his plate. He was really regretting talking at all.

Lucius sighed and placed his knuckles on the table. "Did you apologize to her?"

"Well, I tried, but she just brushed me off and kept on ignoring me!"

"Draco, watch your tone," his father said coldly. "What else is she in disagreement with you?"

"She –She thinks that pure-blood beliefs are stupid and don't make sense. I –She –" Draco sighed and turned his head to the window, staring at the horizon outside his house. Draco didn't want his father to know about how he really had told Jada he agreed.

Lucius leaned forward. "And what did you do?"

Draco suddenly stood, and his father was slightly startled. Then he narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Draco spoke. "I really couldn't argue with her logic. She said what matters in a person isn't their blood, it's their actual person, their actual talent, their personality, how they treat others, what they do to other people's lives, regardless of who they are. I –I can't believe I'm saying this, but I _really_ couldn't find a single way to argue with that logic without undermining my own logic or looking stupid. Or seeming like an arrogant, foolish brat who didn't understand life or the world, just his own mind."

Lucius closed his eyes. "You," he said. "Are letting your feelings get in the way of your thinking, Draco! I shall let this pass once, but you are not out of the hot water yet. You are treading on thin ice. Watch your step."

~~~Back at Hogwarts after the break

After Christmas, with Draco back, Jada was starting to get annoyed again. But Hermione was back too, so yeah. In life, you win some you lose some, you gain some you give some. Sigh. If only you could pick what you win and lose, or give and gain.

"Hey, Jada. Look. I'm sorry about –about what I said regarding your father. I –I –"

Jada turned and looked at him hard.

"Why come to me now? Where were you the past few months?" Jada snapped. "Not that I was waiting for you, but do you think it's fun having to deal with your random glances every few seconds whenever we're in the same class?"

Draco sighed. "I'm apologizing to you, Jada. You can choose to accept it or not."

Jada narrowed her eyes at him. Then she closed them. "I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to. But, yeah, okay. And I'm sorry for saying those things about your father…" She didn't break eye contact, which Draco found unnerving. Her multi-coloured stare was really scary whenever it lacked the sparkle, or when she was mad.

Draco closed his eyes. He turned around and left the classroom.

~~~Forbidden Forest

"The forbidden forest? You have to be kidding me," Draco said, mouth wide.

"It's your own fault for getting out of bounds after night," Jada said.

"You were too!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's exactly why I'm not complaining."

They were meant to find a unicorn. Jada's eyes darted around for anything silver, but didn't find what she was looking for yet. Her hand was gripping the handle of her silver knife, ready to draw it when danger came. She didn't even realize what she was doing, it was already an instinct for her.

She saw a slight rustle behind a tree. Very, very faint, bur she still spotted it. She drew her knife. Draco gasped.

"Where did you get that knife? Where did it appear? Where did it come from?" Draco asked.

"Shh," Jada warned.

A few steps forward, they found what they were looking for. The unicorn, bleeding silver blood. Draco gasped, about to say something, but then a figure appeared. A dark, hooded figure. Draco yelped and began to run. Jada felt something shoot through her scar as she saw the hooded figure's eyes. Pure red… with cat pupils. She saw those eyes. In her dream on Christmas night…

As it bent down to drink the unicorn's blood, Jada gasped and ran forwards, about to attack the possible-Voldemort.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? RUN!" Draco screamed.

"No!" Jada yelled. "The unicorn!"

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, NOBLE GRYFFINDOR, RUN!"

"No! It's just Voldemort, don't run!" Jada yelled without thinking. She held her knife out and looked at the tall hooded figure. His red eyes sent shudders through her back, it reminded her of the countless monsters she had fought with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. Thalia… she hadn't thought of Thalia in ages… oh what a horrible sister she was… Jada pulled herself back to the present. Draco was staring, frozen and open-mouthed at the figure.

"So, dark lord, Voldemort, whatever you want to be called. You came back… for… me?" Jada couldn't stop the amused smile from forming on her face.

"Leave the poor unicorn alone." She bent down and placed a hand on the unicorn's head. She looked up at the Voldemort figure. "You're not really here. You're too weak to do anything. You're killing someone. Very slowly."

Voldemort took out a wand from the back of his –whatever he was wearing. Jada felt another prick go through her scar. Draco half-screamed half-whimpered.

"Quirrel! That's –that's Quirrel's wand!" Jada jumped up. On pure demigod instinct, she ripped the wand out of his hand and pulled the cloak off the figure. She gasped upon the sight.

Everything was still for a moment. Then Draco screamed at the face and ran.

Jada looked at the figure queasily. Voldemort's misty face. On the back of… Quirrel's head.

So that was what was going on. Voldemort was possessing Quirrel. She was so shocked the only intelligent thing she could think of to say was, "I _swear_ , I think I puked last week's food into my mouth and swallowed it, but that isn't even anything compared to –to what I'm seeing now."

Voldemort seemed too shocked at Jada's un-screaming, un-frightened reaction. He pulled his hood back on, and made a grab for the wand, but Jada was a lot quicker. She pulled it out of Voldemort's reach, summoned a gust of air and pushed Voldemort/Quirrel as deep into the forest as she could. She turned and ran, Quirrel's wand still in her left hand. She sheathed her knife and went to find Hagrid and the others.

"It was the dark lord! I swear, it really was him! Red eyes, everything!"

"Not everything with red eyes is the dark lord, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Jada said so! She might be dead!"

"Do I look like a ghost?" Jada asked from behind them.

They all jumped. Draco's mouth fell open. "You –You _escaped_?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. I pushed him as far away as possible and stole his wand," Jada held up Quirrel's wand. "It's Quirrel's wand. Voldemort's possessing him."

"Don't say the name!" Draco and Neville both gasped.

"Ah agree," Hagrid said. "Yeh better tell Dumbldore 'bout this, Jada. He has ter know, got it? I'll come explain a few things myself, as well."

Jada nodded. She looked at Hermione. "The wizarding world is in danger."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "They are."

"Uh, wait one moment. What do you mean by 'they'?" Draco asked.

"That is not your concern. Voldemort plans to rise again," she turned to Draco and looked him in the eye. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Draco gaped at her, astounded by how lightly she was taking this. "My –My loyalties? What do you mean by my loyalties?"

"I mean just that, Draco. Are you with us? Or are you with Voldemort?" Jada asked, probably a tad too harshly.

"I –I –I'm with… I'm with you," he said firmly. "My father joined because he didn't have a choice. The dark lord threatened him. With death."

Jada raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Let's head back to the castle." She paused. "Wait… The unicorn…"

"Are you stupid? You want to go _back_?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not stupid, and yes, I want to go back. You can come with me if you want. Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, and the two of them left a shaking Draco with an equally frightened Neville and a Hagrid who was looking somber.

~~~Dumbledore's office

After leaving the unicorn with Hagrid, Hermione and Jada headed to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore's voice. It was nearly two am, but he was awake and cheerful as ever. Next to him was an angry-looking Professor McGonagall who glared at them when they entered.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "What can I do for you, Miss Granger and Miss Potter?"

The two girls glanced at each other before deciding to get straight to the point, even if it was in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Voldemort's trying to rise again. He was in the forest just now, possessing Quirrel. I got his wand." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out Quirrel's wand. She placed it on a startled Dumbledore's desk.

"You-Know-Who, in the forest?" McGonagall asked faintly, her stern demeanour completely gone. "Are –Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jada said, nodding affirmative.

"Will you please explain this from the beginning?" Dumbledore asked while taking a deep breath.

"Hagrid split us into partners, Draco and I, Hermione and Neville. Draco and I took a path and found the injured unicorn," Jada said rapidly. "It's currently in Hagrid's hut. There was a hooded figure with Voldemort's eyes, and when I looked into them, I felt my scar burn and prick, so I knew it had to be him; coincidences just don't ever occur in my life. I grabbed his wand and pulled off his hood and Draco screamed, running away after a second. It was Quirrel, with Voldemort's head sticking out of him. Voldemort and Quirrel were blasted away and I went to find the others. Hermione and I went back for the unicorn. And, uh, Draco said… Draco said that if – _when_ Voldemort rises, he's on our side."

"How did You-Know-Who get blasted away?" McGonagall asked faintly.

"I… don't know," Jada lied, but the mischievous look in Dumbledore's eyes made her know she wasn't fooling him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," McGonagall whispered. "If I had known about…"

"It's okay," Jada said quickly. "It's just Vol- I mean, uh, we're all fine."

McGonagall looked at her slightly suspiciously.

"Are you hiding something, Miss Potter, Miss Granger? You _can_ trust us, you know?" McGonagall asked dryly.

Jada and Hermione glanced at each other. "It's… It's nothing."

McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something else, but upon seeing the look Dumbledore gave her, she decided against it.

"Very well. If that is all, you may head back to bed, both of you," Dumbledore said, smiling at them. "If you don't mind, I would like to keep Quirrel's wand."

Jada and Hermione nodded before bidding goodnight to their professors and leaving the room.

~~~ Through the Trapdoor

" _Nobody_ believes us!" Ron yelled frustrated. Jada and Hermione had decided Ron deserved to know about everything. "If only Dumbledore were here! He definitely would!"

Jada sighed. "I know."

"We're going to have to do this ourselves," Ron said. His eyes glittered with excitement which immediately told her Ron didn't see the full picture, the danger, the death possibility, and not just the chance of an adventure, a chance to get attention and to brag about their adventures afterwards…

"Yeah," Jada said sarcastically. " _We're_ not going to do anything. _I'm_ going to head down the trapdoor tonight. You can't afford to get into trouble and danger."

"And you can?" Ron retorted after regaining control over his shock of Jada not wanting him along.

"Yes. I can. Look, Ron. You –You have a _family_ who needs you okay? You need to stay. Don't put yourself in harm's way if you don't have to."

"Yes, but think about the fame, the glory –"

"You think all of that is worth risking your family's happiness over?" Jada snarled. She turned away. "Then I don't know you. And you don't know me."

"What? What is your problem?"

Jada stood, losing control. Thank goodness there weren't a lot of people in the common room. "You have a family. A home. People who love and need you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Do you know how –how _jealous_ I am about that? Your life was everything I wanted. Laughs and hugs. Cuddles. Someone there for you to talk to. Meals as a family around a table. Fights with your siblings. You had everything. Everything!"

Ron stared at her. "Jealous? Of me? I haven't got anything!"

"Did you not hear everything I just said?" Jada yelled.

"Yes, but who cares about that when your father is the ruler of the universe?" Ron's voice lowered to an excited hiss.

"You take those things for granted, Ron! You have no idea how empty it feels when you don't have those little things! Do you know what having him as a you-know brings me? I have no father, no mother. No one is there to comfort me after a nightmare, no-one is there to assure me that I will always be loved and never abandoned…" She trailed off. Luke did, though. She had Luke. And Annabeth.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry too. I –I didn't realize… I only saw the cool part, how amazing it feels to be special…"

"Look, I'm going into the trapdoor. Not with you. I've dealt with worse than Voldemort, I know what I'm doing. I –I can't let you –you do something like this to your family… They _love_ you. You don't know how lucky you are. You don't know how badly you'll hurt them if anything happens to you."

Ron hesitated. "Okay," he whispered.

Jada nodded. "Hermione," she turned to the girl next to her, who was uncharacteristically silent.

Hermione nodded. "Let's go."

The two girls rushed to the third floor corridor, careful not to be seen.

So it _was_ Quirrel. He was still here. After Jada basted him in the forest that night, he was gone for a few days until now. The Professors of Hogwarts had told the student body that he had gone on an emergency family vacation.

Jada stared at Quirrel. She tilted her head. "I saw you in the forest that night. Why don't you take off your turban now? I know what's underneath anyways."

Quirrel ignored her. He turned around and stared into… the Mirror of the Erised. This was bad. Her parents' world, she couldn't let it be taken over by a risen Voldemort. She rushed towards Quirrel and pushed him away. She was about to attack him when something in the mirror caught her eye.

An image of her parents again. Smiling, happy… but Jada wasn't there. Her parents were content and at peace. That was what Jada wanted. So this mirror was… before she could finish the thought, the image flickered, and she saw her sister, Luke, Annabeth, and her, sitting around a campfire, laughing and eating marshmallows. Those days… So the mirror showed her lost hopes and dreams?

Forget the mirror. The present. Voldemort wants to pull apart the world her parents loved so dearly. She glanced one last time at the mirror, wanting to see herself happy and content, or her parents laughing and smiling, but instead, this time, the mirror showed herself reaching into the pocket of her shorts and pulling out… the stone.

Miraculously, she found that the stone _actually was in her pocket_.

What on earth just happened?

Then realization hit her like Apollo tumbling down Mount Olympus in bell-bottom shorts. The mirror showed her what she really wanted… what her heart desired. Her parents happy… Her friends alive and with her… together.

She took a deep breath and faced Quirrel again, who had taken off his turban.

She walked to face Voldemort's face, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She looked at Voldemort fiercely.

"You will not destroy the world my parents loved. I will not let you."

"No, you will not let me," Voldemort whispered. "See what I have become, Jada Potter?" Mere shadow and vapour… I only have life when I live in someone else. I showed Quirrel the real world."

"The real world?" Jada snorted. "You think you've seen the 'real' world, Voldemort? If you really have, you would know that you're _not_ going to take over the _world_. You would realize and know about the beings more powerful and stronger than you."

"They will serve me or die!"

"Yeah right, as if you could kill them. They would incinerate your existence in less than a second with a mere blink of their eye," Jada winced at saying that… was it a wise thing to do? What if Voldemort found out…? The entire wizarding community would know about the fact that Jada's father wasn't James Potter…

Voldemort ignored what she said, passing it off as a lie. "There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to see it…"

Jada looked down. "Weak? You sought out power, she whispered. "Look at who you are now."

Power… that was meant to be the fatal flaw of children of Zeus. But Jada didn't seek power. She didn't want attention, fame, or glory. She didn't want to rule or order. She just wanted to be a normal, quiet person with a peaceful, non-eventful life… with someone she loved… Yeah, that sounded nice. No fighting monsters or living on the streets, completing missions and having to lead a quest soon…

"Not seeking power isn't weak, Voldemort. It's the opposite. I don't seek power, but I'm not weak. I'm strong, because… because there's a part inside me that… that stops me from putting power above everything. I'm strong, because I understand that power is not what defines you or your life, your happiness… I'm strong, because the part inside me prevents me from murdering and hurting people, and putting myself and my needs and my want for power above them and their wellbeing. I'm not weak. I'm strong."

"No words can describe how beautiful and wise those words were, Miss Potter."

Jada turned to see Dumbledore enter the chamber. Voldemort screamed in fury and made Quirrel lunge at Jada. Jada dodged and he fell onto the ground.

He got up and made to attack Jada again. This time, Jada didn't attempt to evade the attacks. Quirrel fell onto her, but Jada stayed standing. Quirrel collapsed, screaming in agony.

The end of year feast gave Jada a taste of what it was like to truly be a normal wizard student. People laughing, screaming, shouting at Gryffindor's win. Jada smiled in satisfaction at the disgruntled looks on the Slytherin faces.

No-one, or almost on-one spotted the sad look in her eyes behind her pearly white smile as she surveyed the Great Hall before her. All the students, happy at a prospect, so _lucky_ that they were normal, they had the chance to experience peace. They didn't know _how_ lucky they were. Jada knew it was useless to be jealous and upset over it though. She had to accept that her life was just the way it is. There was no point obsessing over what she had and didn't have.

She looked forward to the thought of seeing Luke and Annabeth again. She even missed Jason, the unclaimed demigod who stayed in the Hermes cabin. He had visited her cabin on sleepless nights, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Jada didn't give much thought to the romantic-ness of the gestures, though. Well, at least she _tried_ not to.

Jada smiled as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hermione said that she would spend the first half of summer with her parents and then come to camp.

Jada said bye to her friends on the train. She had peace of mind until Draco Malfoy decided to intrude.

"Jada," he said. "Can –Can we talk?"

Jada stood and followed him to a private space on the train.

"You –You remember our late night rendezvous meeting that was interrupted?" Draco asked.

Jada's heart filled with regret at what Draco was hinting at. "Yes, but Draco, listen to me. I –I know your feelings towards me. But… I'm eleven. So are you. I don't understand... what it's like to have love. Yet. But there's also another guy… that… I don't know my feelings, Draco. I'm just asking you to give me some time."

Draco looked at her slightly sadly. His silver eyes were brighter than usual.

"Jada…" he whispered. He leaned in.

"Draco, please don't… I'm really sorry, but I don't want to do this to you –blindly trick you into thinking I love you, when I just have too much going on in my life… Much more than just Voldemort… I don't –I don't have time to invest in a relationship or to figure out my feelings for other people. If I love someone, I'll know. But right now… I don't think I know how to love. I'm sorry."

Draco took a step back and nodded. He looked down. "I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

Little did he know, he would be waiting… and waiting for something that never came.

 **So, depressing ending… slightly. Thanks for reading! Pleaseeee review, I've barely got any ! (sounding desperate)**


	4. Before Year Two

**Before Year Two**

 **This chapter is unbelievably short, I know. But I'll update again soon, and chapters will get longer and longer once Percy comes in and the war efforts start and everything.**

 **And some of my reviewers have been saying that there's no way Percy can be more powerful than Jada, but in my opinion, he can, and is. He is not a normal child of the big three. He is a really, really powerful guy, who's power and skill is really, really rare. Jada, on the other hand, is powerful, but she isn't as strong and powerful as people would expect her to be. Her power level is close to Percy, but she's not more powerful than him. He's better at fighting than her, and also physically stronger.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it okay**

The sight of camp made Jada's smile split her face open. She made out the two distinct figures of Luke and Annabeth standing next to Thalia's pine tree.

She ran up the hill, bouncing up and down the rocks. She threw her arms around them and squeezed them into a group hug.

Although she would never admit it out loud, tears of happiness had made their way out of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh Jada, Jada! I can't believe you're back, I've missed you so much!" Annabeth gushed out.

Luke was shaking and smiling at the sight of Jada. "We've missed you Jada. You have no idea how much."

"Have you met Hermione?" Jada asked.

Annabeth smiled. "My new sister yeah! Um… Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's in England at the moment with her dad and stepmom. She's coming in… a month, maybe? She left us a phone number. I'll get it later."

Campers came out and saw Jada. Some smiled, some waved. Jason, the unclaimed boy grinned at her, and Jada blushed. Luke seemed to notice and frown.

The three of them had spent the entire day having a reunion. Jada was so happy to have her family back, she was so excited to see them that it made her giddy.

At the campfire that night, Jada's happiness was extinguished. Luke had pulled her away from everyone and brought her to a private campfire he had made himself.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Jada asked.

Luke smiled at her. "I built a campfire. For us."

"That's great… where's Annabeth?"

"No, Jada. For us. You and me. Just the two of us, Jada."

Jada stared up at him, realizing what he was hinting at. No. She didn't want to have to reject another guy. She loved Luke and all, but not in a romantic sense.

"Luke…" She whispered. "Luke, listen. I really love you and appreciate your care and everything, but I –I don't know what it's like to love someone. I don't think I'm ready for something like a relationship…"

"Not ready for a relationship? Or just not ready for a relationship with me?"

"Luke… You're like a brother to me. I hold our relationship dear in my heart. Dating you… I just… I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you. I just feel like our fates aren't intertwined, you know? I can't do this with you, I just –"

Luke cut her off by grabbing her face and staring into her eyes. Jada looked up at him uncertainly.

"Jada," he whispered. "I –I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

Jada was silent. "I don't know what to say, Luke," she said, barely audibly.

"I –I want you to tell me the truth. What –How do you feel –What are your feelings towards me?" Luke asked hoarsely. There were tears in his eyes.

"I –I really love you, Luke, but not in a romantic sense. I'm sorry."

Luke let go of her face. "I'm in love with you, Jada. And I don't care about the pain or the trouble or anything else. I'm _in love_ with you, Jada."

"Luke…"

"I would follow you anywhere. I would do anything for you. I –I don't want to live without you. I need you, Jada. I'm in love with you."

"You're three years older than me."

"I don't care. Love knows no boundaries, Jada. Do you love me?"

"I already told you, Luke, I –I there will be someone in my life, Luke. But –But I don't think you're the one. I'm really sorry…"

Luke stared into her eyes, and Jada stared back. The firelight creating a golden glow on their faces. Jada's multi-coloured eyes burnt amber from the flame.

"I'd do anything for you, Jada."

"I would do anything for you too, Luke. Because you're my brother. I love you as –as a brother."

The two of them continued staring into each other's eyes. Jada kept hoping the tears in Luke's wouldn't spill, or it'd be too much for her to bear.

"Jada," a voice whispered next to her ear. She opened her eyes blurrily and saw a mass of blond hair. For a second, she dreaded that it was Luke, but then she blinked and realized it was Jason. Her eyes lit up and she tried to hide a blush.

"Jason?" She asked. "It's five am…"

"Exactly. I want to bring you somewhere."

Jada sat up. "Let me change my clothes," she smiled.

She hurried into the bathroom with a pair of American Eagle shorts and a black tank top. She quickly brushed her teeth and headed out to find Jason staring at the necklace she had layed out safely on her bedside table.

He looked up when she came out of the toilet.

"What's it like, living in here?" Jason asked.

Jada smiled. "A little lonely, I guess."

"I should live here," he muttered.

Jada gave him a bemused look. "What?"

"Nothing," Jason shook his head. After quickly strapping on a white belt, they headed outside. Jason led her to a place where they had a clear view of the sunrise. It was… amazing. The sky was aglow in an orange and yellow light. Jason slipped his hand into Jada's, and Jada smiled and blushed.

"It's beautiful," Jada whispered.

"Yeah," Jason whispered back. "Just like you."

Jada turned to look at Jason. When their eyes met, it was like something clicked and fluttered. Jada didn't have this happen with Luke or with Draco. She smiled at Jason. Unconsciously, the two of them drew towards each other and their lips were inches apart.

"Jada," Jason whispered. "I –I have to tell you something.

"Yeah?" Jada whispered back. "Tell me."

"Kiss me first."

They leaned in and their lips met. Jada wasn't expecting it, but she saw fireworks explode in her vision, even though her eyes were closed. They stayed together for who knows how long before pulling apart and gasping.

"Jason," Jada whispered. "Why –Why did-?"

"I don't know," he said.

Jada looked into his eyes. "I've never had somebody. I don't know what it's like to love someone. And you're _ten_ for goodness sakes. I'm eleven. We're way too young."

"We're demigods," he said quietly. "We're forced to grow up overnight, to mature faster than others. We don't go by a normal cycle, no matter how much some of us want one. We probably have the level of maturity of a thirteen year old, and we've seen things that billions of people don't have to see or experience in a hundred lifetimes."

"Yeah," Jada whispered. "You're right."

"I have to tell you something. What's my last name? Do you know?"

Jada blinked. "No."

"Nobody knows. Only myself and Chiron. I've never told anyone my last name. It's too dangerous."

"Why?" Jada breathed.

"My last name is Grace."

Jada's eyes widened. "No. No way. You're –You're Thalia's brother?"

Jason nodded. "It –it can't be! Are you a son of Zeus?"

"That's the complicated part," Jason sighed. "I want to show you. Come with me." He summoned the winds, held Jada in his arms and flew away from the camp."

"Jason! Wha –Why?"

"Shh. I'll explain. I'm not a son of Zeus. I'm a son of Jupiter."

Jada blinked. "What?"

"Jupiter."

"The Roman one…"

Jason nodded.

"Oh my gods…"

There was silence.

"Where are you bringing me?" Jada asked.

"To the Roman camp."

"Why?" Jada asked.

"Because I'm leaving camp half-blood."

Jada gasped. "Why?"

"It's not safe."

"Why?" Jada asked for the third time.

"I can't let anyone know about the Roman camp. There will be war. It'll be… problematic. I'm the praetor of the Roman camp, and well, I don't want to be forced to lead a war against… you."

Jada didn't say anything. Then finally, "Are we going to see each other again?"

"I… I don't know. Yes. But once I leave camp half-blood, there's no going back for me. We'll have to meet up really privately."

Jada sighed. "I want to see you again."

"You will," Jason smiled. "I want to show you where the camp is. Then you'll know how to find me. I have a feeling, one day, you're going to have to."

"Yeah," Jada said. "I do too."

Jada's twelfth birthday was done privately in the Zeus cabin with Luke and Annabeth. The former had been treating her the way he did before the night at their private campfire… But she could still see ghosts of her rejection present in Luke's eyes. They had each ordered presents for her and Luke stole a cake from the camp store. They laughed and ate as Jada opened her presents and stuffed herself with cake.

July 31st. She sighed. Then smiled. Looking at Luke and Annabeth, she realized that she didn't really need anything more than friends to get her through her life. They were all the support she would need to get her through everything thrown at her.

Her friends would always be there for her. They wouldn't leave her or betray her. (AN Dun dun dun *Luke*)

There were plans in the camp that the year rounders would be visiting Olympus. Jada smiled at Annabeth's excitement as she gushed about the architecture she would probably see. Tomorrow, Hermione would come. It would be the first time the two girls stayed at camp at the same time.

As the night wore on, Jada became content. Everything was fine. She was within the safe borders of camp. Nothing could go wrong. She had a chance at a peaceful life.

 **Review please!**


	5. Year Two

**Chapter 5: Year Two**

 **Not as long as year one… And the times of the events are different from the book as well.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what this is supposed to say**

Seriously? If life was a potion, then there was absolutely no Felix Felicis in hers. She and Ron had been stuck on the other side of the platform, unable to get through.

So naturally, the two of them with their bright, clever minds decided to fly a car across the country to Hogwarts, which landed them in trouble –caught by Snape, just perfect. His abhorrence for Jada was going to get stronger and stronger. It would probably never cease.

That was why the two of them were currently sitting in Snape's dark, damp, office, biting their lips and nails, Jada wondering what her parents would be thinking.

"So… Miss Celebrity Potter with something magnificently special about her decided to drag her friend on a car ride over the country… Trying to arrive in style? Attempting for a dramatic appearance by crashing a tree?"

Jada rolled her eyes insolently, which Snape did not miss.

"If you were in my house with your fate arresting on my word, you would surely be expelled. But the… _pleasure_ will be left to your own head of house, whom I shall collect in one moment. Stay here, do not think about leaving."

Ron gulped. Jada sighed and rolled her eyes again. Snape glared at her with one of his most ferocious glares, which could've been scary if she hadn't endured the looks of all those monsters in her everyday life in America.

Jada stared back at Snape challengingly. For one moment, she felt a slipping feeling which she had remembered feeling last year, which felt like so long ago, when Snape had dug into her memories and pulled out the horrible, painful ones. But he seemed to have broken the connection before deciding to do it again.

Snape whirled around and left.

Jada picked at the burn mark on the back of her knee which had been left there after being scorched by the lava wall, albeit only slightly. She hadn't put enough nectar on it, resulting in the occasional ache.

She tensed as McGonagall walked in, followed by –her stomach tightened –Dumbledore.

Her eyes flicked up at the headmaster nervously, before glancing back down at the fireplace. She was relieved to see that Dumbledore _did_ have a very, very faint, amused twinkle in his eye.

"You are lucky that no muggle had spotted you. If they had, things would be very complicated indeed." Dumbledore turned to Ron. "Your father would be dealing with trouble in the ministry, and this would most likely threaten his position and job."

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Yes, sir," he muttered quietly.

"As for now, we will leave Professor McGonagall with you to decide your fate. Good night," he turned and walked away, with Snape trailing behind him disappointedly.

"Hey," Draco walked up to her the next morning.

Jada smiled softly at him. "Hey," she said back.

"So… um, do you wanna go hang around on the Quidditch pitch? Play a few rounds, race a while?"

Jada laughed. "Sure. I'll go get my broom."

Dressed in a light blue tank top and fitted black cotton shorts, Jada headed to the Quidditch pitch with her Quidditch robes in her hands, and broomstick in the other. Draco was waiting for her in the air.

Jada climbed onto her broom and kicked into the sky. The carefree, breezy feeling returned to her and she did a few spins and twirls on her broom as she laughed. Draco's heart clenched at the sound of her sparkling, twinkling, chuckle. She was so beautiful…

The two of them talked and laughed in the air, Jada telling him about how she went on a 'vacation' to New York, since she had some close friends there.

Draco wanted to know every detail about the city, asking where she lived, where she ate, who she stayed with… Jada felt slightly guilty about how she had to lie about everything to this boy that loved her so much.

They were having a great time, until both of them decided to bring up last year's last conversation on the train.

"Um, so Draco, about last year's conversation on the train –" Jada started.

"Have you been thinking about the feelings I proposed to you last year on the train ride?" Draco asked at the exact same time.

Both of them suddenly froze mid-air.

"I, um. Please don't take this the wrong way," Jada started. "But I really just want to be friends."

"For now," Draco said with a monotone voice which hid hopefulness.

Jada smiled a bit and twiddled her fingers with the edge of her cotton top. "Yeah, I guess. For now."

Draco nodded. "We should go back in now. I wanna eat breakfast."

"Race you to the ground," Jada laughed.

"You're on," Draco smirked.

They sped down.

As they headed into the great hall side by side, a Ravenclaw boy came zooming out. Jada pulled Draco's arm and brought him out of harm's way. Draco's heart fluttered at the contact. He slipped his arm towards her waist and left it there while pretending to scan the great hall.

He saw the Slytherin table and brushed his fingers along Jada's upper arm in a friendly gestured way. "See you later," Draco smiled.

"Yeah see you," Jada said. She quickly touched Draco's shoulder before heading to the Gryffindor table. So the touch _was_ just a subconscious gesture that Jada did to everyone, but Draco couldn't stop himself from feeling giddy as he headed towards the Slytherin table. A few boys in the great hall glared at him but he ignored them.

Draco smiled as Jada glanced across the hall at him.

"Well, looks like I can spot a future bride and groom already," Dumbledore said teasingly to McGonagall and Snape who were on either side of him. The three of them had been watching the exchanged between them. It was just a tiny brush of Draco's shoulder, but the look on Draco's face told all of them that he was completely and utterly in love.

Both professors glared at Dumbledore then each other.

"My student will not wed the son of Lucius Malfoy!"

"My godson will not wed the daughter of James Potter!"

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "I was, of course, joking. I heard she already has a boyfriend in the States."

Both of them stared at him, shocked. They were comical. Beyond comical, really.

"She's eleven! She has _boyfriend_? And when has she been to the States?"

Dumbledore smiled. It had been his far-distanced friend, Chiron, who had told him of this, thinking that he should 'know about what she's going through and certain things it would be best not to let her interact with, like things that would bring back memories that would cause her distress.' Dumbledore agreed whole-heartedly, Jada _had_ gone through a lot, and it would be best if she didn't have to associate herself with those distressing things while she was here, in Hogwarts.

"And, if you must know," Dumbledore said quietly, "Jada went to the States this summer. She attended a summer camp there, in New York."

"Summer camp?" McGonagall asked suspiciously. "Is this something to do with what you said to me last year? What is it? It's been a year and you haven't told me anything more!"

Snape leaned forward, eager to hear the secret that had been kept for a year –Dumbledore usually didn't keep things private for this long.

"Minerva," Dumbledore warned, glancing pointedly at the students, who were, luckily chattering quietly amongst themselves.

She sighed. "You've kept this for pretty much more than a year."

"That is because this is not my secret. It is Jada's secret. She will reveal it when she is ready."

"And that will be when?" Snape inquired with narrowed eyes. "It must be something embarrassing, because if it is something extraordinary and strange, that girl will do anything to have people believe her, so she can wallow up in the attention."

McGonagall glared at him. "Miss Potter is not that type of girl."

Snape shrugged moodily. "Keep on believing that."

McGonagall glared harder. Dumbledore sighed.

"Signed photos, Jada? Really? You have to start _small_ , you know? After all, you have not reached my level yet, you will have to do less than me! Now, don't want to go around giving people the wrong impression of who's the amazing one here, now, will you?"

"Well, professor, of course not! Wouldn't it be horrible if everyone thought _you_ were amazing? How laughable is that thought?"

Jada quickened her pace casually and turned the corner before Lockhart got the chance to come to senses.

"Good one!" Hermione and Ron burst out laughing.

"You don't actually think he did anything he takes credit for, do you?" Jada asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione said haughtily. "I'm the daughter of Athena, I think I know perfectly well what's real and what isn't!" She snorted.

Jada laughed. "Good, good."

Was Halloween cursed for her, or something? It was the anniversary of her parents' deaths, and now, the wizarding world was in danger.

Fate had to be kidding her.

"Enemies of the heir, beware."

Ugh. Sounded like another one of those stupid monsters who decided they could strike down a demigod and eat them for breakfast whenever they felt like it. It was annoying, to say the least.

"This is ridiculous," Ron complained on Hermione's behalf in potions. "These pure-blood fanatics are stupid and idiotic, it's common sense that if witches and wizards didn't reproduce with muggles, they would be extinct by now."

"Oh shut up, you blood traitor. You saw the message, your mudblood friend will be next," Draco sneered. Half the class gasped. Even Snape tensed slightly. Draco saw Jada and his eyes suddenly widened in panic.

"I –I mean –" Draco suddenly started.

"Save it," Jada said shortly. "I don't want to hear it."

She glanced sideways at Hermione. "Imagine if he knew where our blood really comes from," She whispered in greek.

Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing. Draco felt a wave of anger and desperation wash over him. He didn't know why, but he suddenly said, "You should be grateful your mudblood mother is already dead, you know. Wouldn't want to watch her get killed again, would you?" He sneered.

Jada's hands, which had been about to pick up an ingredient, suddenly froze midair. She could make insults about Hermione's blood a joke, but her mother's death was _no_ joke.

Slowly, she looked towards Draco. Her expression was identical to the time Draco had said she didn't have a father.

Draco suddenly shrunk back slightly at her glare.

Jada felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder, prepared to pull her back. Jada considered attacking him here in the classroom, but was a bit in shock to do anything physical to this boy who she thought was her friend. Instead, she just stared at Draco for a tense few minutes in the class.

Jada grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Snape was about to lock the door, but Jada was too fast; she was already out of the door when he flicked his wand.

Snape blinked, then narrowed his eyes and sighed.

He turned to his class. "None of you are to go anywhere while I am not present."

He turned and stormed out of the classroom.

Jada sighed and leaned her side against the wall where the blood writing was still there. She placed a slightly shivering hand onto the wall and stroked the wall shakily, her hand passing across the blood from the letter 'e'.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted Jason with her right now, she wanted to see Luke and Annabeth, she missed Thalia, she wanted her father to say something to her, to help her, she wanted to see her mother, her _true_ father, James Potter, she wanted… there was so much she wanted, so much she could never had.

"So Miss Potter thought she was amazing enough to walk out of class when she wanted, didn't' she?"

Jada scowled internally at Snape's annoying, drawling voice. She turned and leaned on the wall on her back instead.

"You didn't stop me."

Snape walked forwards and stood right in front of her, glaring down into her face. Jada looked up at him with a bored expression in her face, which deeply infuriated Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"For what?" Jada snorted. "I didn't do anything."

"Should I make it fifty?" Snape asked threateningly.

Jada kept silent, even if only for the sake of her Gryffindor friends.

Snape grabbed her upper arm roughly, causing the shoulder of her robe to fall off. The thin strap of her light blue tank top was revealed, along with her shoulder, which held a red gash that wasn't deep for demigod standards, but looked pretty horrible to Snape.

He hissed at the sight of it.

Jada pulled her arm away and didn't meet his eyes. She quickly yanked her robe up again and adjusted her top to cover the obvious parts. Draco had been glancing at her shoulder a few times that morning, but he didn't mention anything about it.

She didn't see the expression on Snape's face.

"Follow me," Snape said curtly.

Jada sighed and followed. When they reached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office, she tensed. "Where are you –"

"The headmaster."

Jada took a step back. "Why -?"

The gargoyle slipped aside and Dumbledore appeared. "Severus? Jada? May I ask, what is –?"

"The girl hurt her shoulder. And she is ready to tell, if she thinks she is good enough to walk out of my class when she feels like doing so."

"I –My shoulder's perfectly fine, really. And uh, about the class… never mind." She didn't feel repeating the things Draco had said about her mother and her death.

Dumbledore sighed at Snape. "Severus, Jada will tell people about this when she wants to."

"Tell people what?" Jada asked. Then she blinked. "Oh. Oh. Why do you want to know? It's not necessary information," she said a little bit defensively.

Snape's lip curled.

"Severus, please leave us while I have a look at Miss Potter's injury. Jada, come in."

Neither of them moved. "Sir, it's really nothing –"

"What is this secret? What does she know about the dark lord that I do not?"

Jada blinked. "What -? It's nothing about Voldemort."

Snape flinched at the casual careless way she threw the dark lord's name around.

"It has nothing to do with him at all. This is just about… me and some other people."

Snape's lip curled even more. He glared at Jada hardly. Jada looked back up at him innocently.

He turned and in a swirl of black robes and disappeared.

"Come in, Jada," Dumbledore said.

Jada stepped into Dumbledore's headquarters.

"Sit," Dumbledore said kindly.

Jada took a seat across Dumbledore's desk, who, instead of heading over to his own seat, stood over Jada's seat and placed a hand on her upper arm. "Can I see your shoulder, Jada?"

Jada hesitated. "Yes," she mumbled miserably.

Dumbledore slipped her robe off her shoulder, revealing her cut.

"Professor, it's really nothing. It's normal for us to get constant cuts, it's just that I forgot to heal it."

"You forgot," Dumbledore smiled.

Jada gave a sheepish look. "Yeah… I'm really okay, it doesn't hurt at all. I get cuts worse than this all the time, don't worry about me."

Dumbledore sighed. "I take it that you have nectar and ambrosia?"

Jada nodded. "Emergency stocks, yeah."

Dumbledore nodded, grave from the thought of the things this girl did.

"Are you not scared, Albus? How are you still sane? Oh what am I talking about you were never sane in my memory! Are you not worried?" McGonagall raged.

Dumbledore managed a grim smile. "I am not overly worried or panicked."

"And why not?!" McGonagall yelled.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, wondering if he should drop this hint to perhaps frustrate Minerva more, after all, it really was amusing at times. "Because we have Jada."

" _What?!_ You're a crazy old fool!"

"There are things about her that you do not know yet, Minerva. In fact, you don't know her at all. She is not who you think she is. She is much more."

"Is that another one of your confusing metaphorical nonsense riddles?"

Dumbledore smirked. "We'll see."

Most students left Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Hermione was rather reluctant, though.

"I should stay, the wizards need help."

"I will be here."

"Still."

"Hermione, listen," Jada said, absolutely serious. She ignored Ron, Fred, and George's sideway sneaky glances. "We're demigods. Any moment now, we could be dead. Stay with your family as much as you can. They need you, and you need them too while you're alive. You need to treasure this, a proper family isn't something most demigods are lucky enough to have."

Hermione was finally convinced. She sighed. "You're right. You're also capable of taking care of these people, you're _Jada Potter_ , the powerful daughter of Zeus, descendant of three immortals, defeater of a hundred different monsters –"

"Oh shut up."

Hermione didn't.

"Oh, hey, Myrtle." Jada walked into the bathroom that belonged to moaning Myrtle. As she looked at Myrtle, her Hades senses kicked in, which she often tried to block, as she still held a grudge against Hades for killing her sister. But she caught a glimpse of how Myrtle died, and her heart sped up in excitement.

She figured it out. She had solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

It was a snake. She was a parselmouth. Slytherin's monster was a snake. The voices she heard. People petrified. It all fit together perfectly.

Myrtle had looked into the eyes of some snake. After looking it up in the library, trying very very hard to read properly, she found out that it was a basilisk. Slowly, the ancient story came back to her. Hecate had favored Salazor and Godric over the other two, therefore she blessed Godric with a sword and Salazor with a snake… a basilisk. (AN this is made up)

So the heir of Slytherin was a parselmouth too. Who could it be?

"Do you know who was setting the basilisk loose those fifty years ago?" Jada asked Myrtle.

"Well," Myrtle started. "Perhaps the book inside the toilet bowl will give you a lead…"

Jada blinked. She looked into the toilet bowl and picked up a red book that was somehow completely dry after being dumped in a toilet.

Her head was hurting, so without really doing things properly/the demigod way, she just walked out of the bathroom with the book in her hand.

Luke was here! _Luke_ was here! Jada's heart beat from excitement and nervousness. Why was he here right now? But Jada couldn't worry about that too much. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Luke!" She cried. "I've missed you so much! Why are you here?"

They pulled away. "I'm going on a quest!" Luke's whisper was hoarse yet slightly excited.

The few students around them had gathered. Jada gasped and her eyes widened.

"A quest?" She whispered in ancient greek.

"Yep," he whispered in the same language. "To the garden of the Hepserides. To steal a golden apple guarded by the hundred-headed dragon, Ladon."

"But isn't that what Hercules did?" Jada asked.

Luke's expression darkened slightly. After a pause, he muttered, "My father came up with this."

Jada's expression darkened as well. "Oh."

Luke nodded. "Well, I just wanted to come and, uh, say hello… or goodbye."

Jada stared at him. "Luke, you're going to be fine. I know you. It doesn't matter whether you succeed or not."

Luke stared into her eyes. "Kiss me?" He whispered. But it wasn't a playful whisper. It was a desperate, painful whisper, full of helplessness that made Jada's heart clench.

Jada's mouth turned down. "Luke…"

She took a step back. She broke eye-contact with him. "Good luck."

She disappeared, where she ran past a startled McGonagall, hurtled up the Gryffindor staircase, biting the insides of her cheeks and squeezing her eyes shut so tight it was almost painful, and collapsed into the bed in her dormitory, still refusing to let the tears that so desperately wanted to flow come out.

"What is your problem?" Draco hissed at her during the quidditch match.

"My problem? _My_ problem?" Jada asked, outraged.

"You haven't been talking or interacting with me at all lately!" Draco scowled.

"Do you think I'm the type of person who would interact with someone who thinks that someone's mother's death is some kind of joke?" Jada retorted.

Draco grounded his teeth, frustrated.

"And you think you did nothing wrong! You make me sick, you stupid idiot. Don't talk to me."

"I have information on the chamber of secrets."

Jada froze. She turned and shot him an icy look. "You don't."

Draco sighed. "I want to be friends with you again."

Jada's eyes narrowed even more, disgusted beyond measure.

She turned and started scouting for the snitch once more, this time properly focusing on finding it.

Her eyes quickly scanned the pitch, and she spotted it at one of the hoops. It looked as if it was about to flutter away quickly, so Jada raced towards it as fast as she could. Just as her fingers closed around it, a bludger slammed into her elbow, and she let out a hiss.

Long story short, she lost all the bones in her right arm.

"I'm sorry," Draco said to her while she was in the hospital wing.

Jada ignored him. "You're not sorry. You just want to be seen with me again."

Draco sighed. "I realize what I said was hurtful. I don't know what it's like to not have parents, so it was heartless of me to take it that lightly; as a joke. I'm really sorry, and it's okay if you're not ready to forgive me."

Jada finally looked at him. She didn't say the words, but Draco knew she did from the look in her eye.

Jada sighed and looked down. "I grew up lonely, unsure, constantly wishing for guidance and parental support, care, love… But I never really got any. Everything I want, I will never have. I want to be normal. Unnoticeable. I want someone who's always there to guide me, to teach me, to watch me grow. But I never got that. And I don't suppose I ever will. The closest I ever received to a parent was a boy a few years older than me. He took care of me for a while, and yeah."

Draco found all of this quite confusing to piece together. Why would she know a boy a few years older than her who would take care of her? And what did she mean he took care of her for a while? Wasn't she living with muggles?

The two of them stayed in silence for a long time. When it was twelve am, Draco still sat there next to Jada while Jada stared into the distance, her eyes unfocused and sad. He tensed slightly when he heard voices, but before he could even move, they were in the hospital wing, and a light was shining into his face.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were there, along with a Colin Creevey who was still, rigid, and unmoving.

Both of them stopped slightly when they saw Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said tightly. "It is past curfew."

Draco glanced at Colin Creevey then at Jada, who spoke up. "It was my fault, he came to find me," she said quickly.

Both Professors glanced between the two of them. Dumbledore had an amused twinkle in his eye. McGonagall, on the other hand, was thin-lipped and looked slightly apprehensive.

"Mr. Malfoy, please head back to your dormitory. I will deal with Mr. Creevey here, as well as Miss Potter."

Draco stood up and with a quick glance-exchanged with Jada, headed out of the hospital wing.

"I'll go get Poppy," McGonagall said quickly.

"No, not yet," Dumbledore said at once. He turned to Jada. "Well, Jada? Is there something you suppose would be useful information to us?"

Jada's mouth went dry. "I –I –"

McGonagall's head snapped towards Dumbledore. "Is this what you mentioned last year at the start of –"

Dumbledore cut her off with a warning glance.

"The chamber of Secrets has been re-opened. The monster is a basilisk. It kills people by looking them in the eye. That's all I know. I –I don't know who the heir is," Jada muttered.

McGonagall's mouth fell open. "How do you know?"

"Moaning Myrtle. She was killed by Slytherin's monster fifty years ago," Jada replied.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore pressed.

Jada considered telling him about the diary which wrote back to people, and the scene of Hagrid, but she decided against it.

"No," she answered after a pause. "No there isn't."

"Care to explain where you've been, Draco?" Snape drawled.

Draco didn't hesitated. "I was at the hospital wing until Dumbledore and McGonagall came in. On my way out, Dumbledore said something to Jada about telling them useful information or something."

Snape suddenly sat forward. "What?" he whispered dangerously.

Draco shrank back slightly.

Snape jumped out of the seat in his desk and rushed towards the headmaster's office, banging the door on the way. As he reached the headmaster's quarters, Dumbledore himself appeared around the corner. Snape wanted to roll his eyes at his constant uncanny timing, but he had more important matters to deal with.

"Malfoy reported to me that you were going to get Potter to tell you and Minerva of information kept private. Is this what you've been keeping from me about her? You deny me the information and you run off demanding that Potter explain it to Minerva? Do you not trust me?"

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "This is not about that subject, Severus. This s about a much smaller matter. Jada has important information on the chamber of secrets."

Snape froze, mouth open wide. " _Smaller_?"

Dumbledore smiled amusedly. "Yes, smaller, Severus. "The chamber of Secrets has been re-opened. The monster is a basilisk. It kills people by looking them in the eye. Miss Myrtle herself was killed by it fifty years ago. Although, I am assuming that Jada has kept some information to herself."

Snape scowled. "Well, of course she would, grabbing anything she can to know something that other people don't, wallowing up in the feeling of knowing something other people don't know."

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus."

Snape scowled.

"We will work with the information we have, although I am positive that Miss Potter and Granger will be able to come to a reasonable conclusion."

"You're going to leave this in the hands of two twelve year olds? They're not even teenagers!"

"Severus, trust me. There are a lot of things that aren't what they seem. You'll learn this soon."

"I already know that," he replied, scowling.

"Well, then, you may perhaps start looking at certain people in a different light."

Jada was glad she didn't bring Hermione along when she saw the spiders. They were bigger than her, and crowded around her. She drew her knife.

The spiders hissed. Some backed away.

"It is herrrr," one of them gasped.

"Her kind is in this forest," another took a step back.

"We are the only spiders on earth to be blessed with size by the goddess of magic, Princess of the Skies. It is… a surprise to meet you," Aragog, the leader, said.

"Well, I would say it's surprising to meet a bunch of gigantic spiders, but by now, I suppose this isn't any different from my regular life. Compared to things I've destroyed, you guys are probably one of the most peaceful and least terrifying. Um, that's a compliment."

The spiders retreated more. "We shall grant you information on what we know, then we will leave you. The chamber of secrets was opened fifty years ago. By whom, it is still unknown. But it was not Hagrid, that much is certain."

Jada nodded slowly. "That is all we need, Aragog. Thank you.

Jada turned and dragged a shaking Ron with her. Once they were at Hagrid's hut again, she realized Ron was staring at her in awe and envy.

"That –that was amazing! They realized who you were and they were suddenly all respectful! Oh you're so lucky!" Ron whined.

Jada rolled her eyes. "There's nothing lucky about being able to do that. And there's a price to be able to scare some creatures off, you know. I live in constant terror my whole life, expecting something to jump out from behind to and start attacking me. Any second could be my last. I hate this life. There's nothing good about being a demigod."

Ron shrugged disbelievingly. "Anyway, so, what do we do now?" He was trying to act nonchalant and cool about this, the way Jada faced some things. But Jada knew that now was a time that was a time you could panic. Dumbledore was gone. Hagrid was gone. The castle of students could be killed. And they weren't close to figuring out how to destroy this creature. They didn't even know where the creature was.

Pipes. Hermione was brilliant, even when she was lying, petrified in the hospital wing.

So it was using the plumbing, it came from the bathroom –moaning Myrtle's bathroom! That was it! Why was she so stupid that day?

Ginny! No, no, no. She just figured it out, she was about to go get Professor McGonagall, but then she sensed a soul slipping, and felt that it was Ginny's.

"Professor!" She cried out. "Ginny Weasley –"

"We know, Miss Potter," McGonagall cut her off quickly.

"I know where the entrance is! I found the entrance!" Jada gasped desperately. "Someone can go rescue her, I can go, the entrance is in the ba –"

"Oh, Miss Potter," Lockhart started. "I figured this out way before you! If I thought the information was good to be revealed, I would've revealed the location long ago!"

Jada glanced at him annoyed for a second and turned back to the other teachers. "A parselmouth can open the chamber. It's the –"

"Enough, Miss Potter. We will not allow a twelve year old girl into the chamber, no matter how experienced Professor Dumbledore says you are," McGonagall said scowling.

"Exactly," Snape spoke up. "Gilderoy claims to know the location, we shall let him go defeat the monster and save Miss Weasley."

Jada tried imagining that scene. Snape was setting Lockhart up to fail –he was also toying with Ginny's life. Jada snarled internally. She turned around and headed towards the entrance.

"I am lord Voldemort," Jada repeated, smiling.

Tome Riddle was getting really, really, frustrated with his inability to make Jada cower in fear and scream in fright.

He snarled at Jada. "I am lord Voldemort! The actual one!"

Jada shrugged. "The last time I met you, you said repetitive things, but you didn't phrase them in the said way. This time, you are, but you're saying it in a different voice each time. Next time we meet, will you repeat the same sentence with the same voice? Because that would be even more boring than this."

"I will destroy you!"

"Isn't that what you tried to do last time? And the time before that?"

Tom Riddles snarled. He opened his mouth and spoke in Parseltongue, "Speak to me, Salazor Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

A huge snake appeared, and immediately, Jada dropped her vision to the snake's belly instead. As the snake's head came towards her, she ran. Not away, she ran towards the snake's body, dodging the head that came crashing down onto the ground. Successfully leaping onto the snake's back, she drew her knife and ran towards the head. Facing the opposite direction, she quickly slit the place of where she hoped the snake's eyes would be.

"No! Not the eyes!" Riddle screamed.

Jada smiled. He just made things a whole lot easier.

The snake's skin would be a bit hard to pierce, unlike most snakes, this one had a very hard, armory shell. The mouth. That was where she would have to strike.

She managed to kill the snake pretty quickly and destroyed the diary. Ginny was slowly gaining consciousness. Jada wondered how she would get out, the basilisk fang in her arm was draining her energy, the poison hurt quite a bit, but she could recognize certain sensations from the poison to know that this poison didn't kill quickly, the fastest would be after forty-eight hours, was her safe estimate.

She couldn't stay down here with Ginny alone, the thought was worrying her. Forgetting about the basilisk fang still stuck in her arm and the stabbing pains it produced, (after all, pain was pretty much a daily part of her life, after constantly being injured by monsters that were after her blood), she glanced up at the tunnel from which she had jumped from.

A red and gold phoenix came soaring down just as Ginny opened her eyes and sat up. Still ignoring the fang in her arm, she one-arm hugged Ginny, laughing in relief.

Ginny was about to say something, but Jada cut her off quickly, saying she could tell her in Dumbledore's office. The two of them hung on the phoenix's feathers and they soared up back to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle.

McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley screamed upon seeing the fang in her arm. Jada took a few steps back when they did so, and said quickly, "It's nothing, really, just a fang, and uh, maybe some poison, but I'm okay, really –"

"You're covered in blood!" McGonagall screamed, forgetting formalities and about acting civilized.

"It's okay," Jada said quickly. "I'll pull it out later." She looked over at the smile on Dumbledore's face.

"Professor," She greeted. "it's nice to see you back."

"Well, it's nice to see you alive, Jada. Why don't you tell me what happened while we let your friend Miss Weasley and her parents head to the hospital wing?"

"You're not going to let Potter go as well? Are you out of your mind?" McGonagall yelled.

"Perhaps I have always been, Minerva," Dumbledore said teasingly.

"The girl is bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Jada said quickly.

"There's poison!" Molly shrieked.

"It's alright. I've got this," Jada said hurriedly. Using her wand, she summoned a bucket to let the blood drip into. The blood loss was making her dizzy, but she ignored it. The poison was stinging, but she would be able to heal it with some nectar and ambrosia in the tower. Cautiously, while biting her tongue, she wrapped her fingers around the fang.

Screams were heard around the room as people realized what she was about to do. "Wait!"

"No!"

"Don't!"

On the count of three, she yanked the fang out as fast as she could and held back a scream at the bolt of pain.

She quickly wrapped some bandages around the wound as tightly as she could, but Fawkes came and landed on her shoulder, crying pearly white tears.

The tears soothed her arm and skin and in less than a minute, and the wound was immediately healed.

"See?" she said faintly. "I'm fine."

Everyone looked scandalized, but Dumbledore just gave a worried smile.

"Molly, Arthur, why don't you take your daughter to the hospital for a calming draught? Minerva will send word about a feast, and she may attend once she is feeling better."

The Weasley family left, but not before Molly surged forward and squeezed Jada as hard as she could.

McGonagall hesitated. "Right, then I'll leave you to deal with Miss Potter, shall I?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That would be perfect."

McGonagall left the room.

"Have a seat, Jada," Dumbledore offered.

Jada sat on the chair opposite to Dumbledore's desk, eyeing the old man cautiously as he made his way towards his own. Once he was seated, he smiled down on the uncomfortable and slightly nervous Jada.

"So," he started. "I'm assuming there was a bit of information that… slipped your mind that other night in the hospital wing?"

Jada blushed slightly and dropped her gaze to the Dumbledore's intertwined fingers that were placed carefully on the desk.

"I'm sorry," Jada muttered.

"Don't be," Dumbledore smiled. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for this school. Without you, Hogwarts may be over by now."

"Oh," Jada started awkwardly. "It's –uh, It was nothing, really."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I wish you a pleasant summer, Jada. Is there anything else you would like to ask or tell me about?"

"No," Jada shook her head. "But thanks. Oh, um, just a warning, I might not be back next year… you know, if I die in the summer… Just a warning," She repeated at the end quickly.

Dumbledore didn't look too amused. "I know that isn't a joke. Try to stay safe, my dear girl." He whispered the next sentence as quietly as he could, but Jada still heard some of it. "After all, I would hate to think what your parents would think, or more importantly, your stepfather would think, about the things you have to do in your life…"

Jada paused as she heard this, but after a moment, she continued walking.

She reached the door and slowly pulled it open. The left the room even more slowly. She didn't look back.

On the way to the great hall, Jada came face to face with who she could only recognize as Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

Both of them froze as they saw each other.

Lucius Malfoy recognized the girl in front of him very quickly. The scar on her forehead, the facial features that resembled her mother, and the dark hair that belonged to her father…

"Jada Potter," he said slowly.

The girl looked up into his eye, and Lucius could see what Draco saw in this girl. She may not treat Lucius with her most sincere respect, but Lucius could recognize that she was a kind, caring, loving girl, just like his wife Narcissa. She was one of those girls who were good-looking and beautiful without realizing it. Maybe… maybe she could be his son's wife… If they managed to shape her into the right pureblood that she could've been.

"Mr Malfoy," she said somewhat politely, though there was a slight coldness behind it as well.

"Draco… has said a few things about you."

"He's said a few things about you too," Jada said, refusing to grace Lucius Malfoy with a more friendly response than just repeating what he said in a differently situated way.

"Right," Lucius nodded curtly. He turned and walked on. Jada did the same.

Once again, she was on the train leaving Hogwarts. She sighed. She had a strange feeling that something at camp would change… for the better or for the worse, she didn't know yet.

 **Tanks for reading ! Thank you to those who followed and favorited, and thank you soooo much to the few who reviewed!**

 **Keep on reviewing please !**


	6. Summer After Year 2 Part I

**Sorryyyyy for the long wait but here's the new chapter!**

Chiron had sent her and Grover on a mission to look over that boy who was probably… probably the one they were looking for all along. It was needless to say Jada was overly-curious, wondering if this could be her brother.

Somehow, in her gut, she knew he wasn't her brother. Those times outside his boarding school when she had caught brief glimpses of him; the green eyes, the dark hair, the tan skin… A stirring sensation told her he was her cousin.

As the days continued, she was nearly certain of the fact that he was a son of Poseidon. She felt a slight cousinly bond with him, something she was not at all familiar with. It was not like Dudely, for whom she had no thoughts of anymore. Despite not ever meeting him, she felt that she had known him his whole life.

Something that baffled her, however, was the fact that he was alive. A child of the big three should be constantly targeted by monsters, right? Why, and how, could he still be living and breathing?

Weeks later, she was on a break from this stalking mission. All she did was train at camp. She fought, she climbed, she ran, she exhausted herself out every day.

Ever since this "stalking mission", however, she had been having these nightmares. She knew she was supposed to go see Chiron, but something- a strange feeling which made her shudder- prevented her from doing so.

These nightmares had been getting so terrible that she had snuck out of the Zeus cabin after curfew to go breathe in the fresh air at night. One night, she wandered over to Thalia's tree and sat there, gazing at the scene beyond the hill. It extended into a blurriness of clouds, wide and welcoming. But Jada saw past that mask. In those forests, there were hordes of monsters, slithering through those dark shadows, awaiting any demigod to feast on. She looked away and turned back to Thalia's tree. Fingering those branches and brushing her thumb on the trunk, she got lost in thought about her life, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few years.

Inexplicably, she found herself standing up and heading straight towards the forest with brisk, hurried footsteps, endeavouring to stay as silent as she could.

Sliding through the gaps between the sharp, prickling branches of trees, she made her way to the edge of a creek in the forest. The darkness was surrounding the illuminated sheet of water by the creek, and she stepped onto a rock and sat down. Gazing at the complete blackness around the rest of the forest, her heartbeat increased infinitesimally, but her breathing remained controlled.

Her hand reached towards the knife that magically appeared every time she needed it. All she had to do was touch the area around her waist and that silver dagger with an encrusted diamond at the handle would materialize into her hand.

Holding it in front of her as a source of light, she was able to slightly see the surrounding trees. Her arm jerked as she heard a slight rustling in the leaves. She gave a loud gasp when she came face to face with a creature bearing orange eyes and a mean expression. On instinct, Jada stabbed at it; it dodged. She jumped up and ducked as the monster swiped at her with his paw. Wielding the dagger in her hand she made a quick, swift slice and the monster exploded into golden dust.

The sudden rush of adrenaline rushed through her as looked around the forest again.

"Come on!" she wanted to yell. "Fight me!"

To her disappointment, nothing came. Seconds later, however, she heard a distant roar and her eyes widened.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and found herself at the base of Thalia's tree. In the distance, she saw a horrible creature, whose stench she could smell from halfway up the mountain. Accompanied by the monster was Grover, a woman, and the boy. The very Percy Jackson who Chiron had asked her to "keep an eye on" a few weeks ago.

She was about to rush down when the creature caught hold of the woman and squeezed her into a speck of gold dust. She gasped in horror and slight images of her own mother's death flashed before her… when she was killed because she didn't want to hurt a mortal… even if that mortal was Voldemort…

She snapped out of her flashbacks, expecting to see the worst, but instead, the image of Percy Jackson stabbing the monster with its horns was painted before her eyes, and reacted just in time to rush down while Percy collapsed on one of the rocks.

Percy found himself lying on a rock, head feeling as if it had been cracked open. Eyes half-open, he met the gaze of a dark-haired girl with eyes that seemed to be multi-colored. Her face seemed like one of the most perfect faces he'd seen as she reached down and grabbed his shoulders. Despite looking like one of those slim, skinny girls, she had a strong grip and managed to pull in up easily, so that the back of his head wasn't on the sharp edge of a rock anymore.

He was about to ask the girl who she was when another two people appeared. This time, he recognized a familiar face, but the blond-haired girl next to him was completely new. Just before he passed out, he heard her say something like, "he has to be the one…"

During the days Percy was passed out in bed, Luke and Jada spent a lot of time together. Luke seemed to show quite an interest in Percy, but was nowhere near as obsessed as Annabeth was. Every day, she sat by his bedside, taking care of him, anticipating the news of whether or not she could finally go on the quest she had always longed to go on.

Honestly, Jada didn't understand Annabeth's obsession with going on a quest. Ever since Luke's quest had failed just months ago, Jada could see that he had changed. He wasn't as sweet as he used to be, although he still treated her the same way. He used to look at Thalia's tree with hints of sorrow and pain in his expression, but ever since the failed quest, he had always glared at that tree with bitterness and hate, which wasn't directed at Thalia, of course, but at someone who Jada had a pretty good idea was.

One day, Jada couldn't hold in her thoughts anymore. She spoke of her suspicions about Percy being a son of Poseidon to Luke. Luke laughed slightly, as said, "Oh, Annabeth may be in for disappointment."

It never occurred to Jada of how… _un_ surprised Luke seemed to be about that piece of information.

Finally! Percy Jackson had awoken. Jada would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what this boy was like. She could sense a large part of loyalty in his gaze and expression, and it was impossible to miss the devastation in his eyes which Jada knew was about his mother.

One afternoon, she and Percy ended up alone in the Big House. Both of them glanced at each other at the same time. Jada kept looking at him unabashedly, but Percy averted his gaze as soon as their eyes met.

"If it helps," Jada said, gazing at the surface of the table, "I lost my mother as a baby as well. It will take a long time to accept, but… life is like this when we are what we are. Annabeth has, no doubt, given you an overwhelming introductory lecture to being a demigod. It's hard to believe. But in the long term, you will accept it. You will have to."

"I just want my mother back," Percy said, his eyes closed.

"So do I, Percy," she whispered. "So do I."

"H-How did you lose her?"

"Murder," Jada said, ignoring the shocked look on Percy's face. "A mortal man wanted to kill me for some bs reason. My mother wanted to protect me, but she didn't want to hurt that man, despite all the evil things he had done. So in the end, she had to pay a price with her life."

Percy seemed to be absorbing this information.

He moved on quickly to another subject. "What's the summer solstice?" He asked.

"Well, well," Jada laughed. "We move fast, don't we?"

Percy managed a small smile.

Jada continued. "Apparently, some of us went on a field trip to Olympus this winter. I wasn't here, I was in England, but I think something got stolen, and the gods are mad about it."

Percy blinked. "Someone stole from the Olympians?"

Jada nodded thoughtfully. She hesitated, and whispered, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but-"

"Well, well, well, Jade Polly," Mr D came striding into the room. Jada leaned away from Percy's curious expression and put on her innocent face, acting as if she wasn't about to spill the secrets of how she thought Percy was going to be involved in this.

"Why don't we continue this conversation? By all means, just act as if I never came in," Mr D laughed.

Chiron walked in and Jada refused to meet his eyes. He had made her promise that she would not tell Percy that Chiron suspected that Percy's near future would involve the dangers relating to this. She coughed and stood. "I'm going to go see if Luke and Annabeth need help with dorm inspection."

"Luke and Annabeth are on dish-washing this week, Jada," Chiron said with an eyebrow raised.

"Right," Jada said blinking. "Well, I'll go help them with the dishes."

"Dinner has not even been cooked, Jada. There are no dishes to be washed."

Jada cringed internally. "I'll show Percy around, then," she said quickly. Grabbing Percy by the arm, she rushed out before Chiron could say anything else.

"What have you told him, Jada?"

Jada tried to come up with a believable lie, but looking into Chiron's thousand-year-old eyes, she couldn't say anything apart from a muttered, "I'm sorry."

Chiron sighed. "He's in danger, Jada. Just keep that in mind. He needs to take this one step at a time. Overwhelming him with more information while he's trying to cope with what happened to his mother is going to be rather overwhelming. Throwing a quest straight at him will make him feel worse than when you first came here."

Then, he trotted along, leaving Jada behind in the midst of the rock-laid pathway feeling guiltier than she had ever felt in years.

On the days following, she and Luke had warmed up to Percy and spent quite a while training him. Once, it was just her and Percy, walking along the beach, and Percy tried to bring the other day up.

"So, um, what were you going to tell me before Mr D and Chiron came in?" He tried to ask.

Jada had given him an apologetic look and kept on walking. Percy sighed. "I'm sorry I asked."

Jada shook her head, "No, no. It's just… you remember that tree on the border of camp?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, Annabeth told me about it."

Jada continued. "I'm sure you know what happened to her. The thing is, perhaps it was harder on those who were with her when she died. Forced to live for years with the guilt, still bearing it today. After a while, for one of her friends, that guilt turned into hate and bitterness. They look for someone to blame, and often, that someone becomes themselves. The point is, the death of that girl changed her friends. They might not have been able, to have done anything, but living with the knowledge that it could have been all of them instead of one of them can do things to someone in the long term… and-"

"-and you think that's what's going on with me," Percy finished.

Jada closed her eyes for a second. They had walked right up the bridge that gave the view of the beach at Camp Hlaf-Blood. She brushed her fingers along one the metal railings. With her hair blowing in the breeze, she looked at Percy, and said, "Life becomes hard once you realize you're a demigod. Our existence depends on our training. We learn to fight, to defend, to attack. But unlike school out there in the mortal world, we're not doing this for healthy, friendly competitions amongst peers. We're going this because- because without this, we are dead. We have no choice but to practice until we excel at this, although some people may be better at it than others."

Percy said nothing, he continued listening.

"Take yourself, for example. You seem like a natural when it comes to sword-fighting. You're able to react fast, move quickly, make really good judgements of what the opponent might do, and calculate the best possibility in accordance to the opponent all in less than a second. You're a complete natural. People like me, however, took years to learn this. You got the disarming technique on the first try, and it was against _Luke_ of all people. When I first tried to learn it, it took me at least an hour and twenty something tried before I could disarm my opponent."

Percy blushed at the implied praise.

"When did you get to camp?" he asked.

Jada looked away. "Quite a while ago." Thankfully, he didn't push the subject any further.

They turned around and gazed at the horizon of the sea. The sun was setting in the distance. Colors of orange and pinked bloomed before their eyes, and Percy smiled as the sea's reflection of the sky turned bright and colourful as well.

Jada was watching his reaction closely, and her suspicious were further corroborated. Looking away, she said, "It's nearly dinner, Percy. We should go back."

Percy nodded. "Has um… Has anyone at this camp ever gone missing?"

Jada froze. Jason. She was the only one who knew that Jason wasn't actually missing. He was just… in the Roman camp. In California. Clearing her throat, Jada asked, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Luke."

 _Well of course._

"Yeah," she finally said. "There was this camper called Jason- never got claimed- he went missing a while back. Last year."

"Don't' mention Jason to her," Luke said during dinner.

Percy blinked. "Why, what happened?"

"Jason was her boyfriend."

Percy's mouth fell open. "Her boyfriend went missing?"

Luke nodded. "A while back, Jada was going through quite a hard time. Jason was there for her… in a way nobody else really was. Not me, not Annabeth, although the three of us were best friends. We were closer than anyone could ever be…" he whispered wistfully.

Percy hesitated a moment.

"I loved her," Luke whispered. "I still do. But sometimes, dreams are just dreams."

Percy gazed at him, slightly open-mouthed. "I'm sorry," he said uncertainly.

"Thanks," Luke said back. "It's fine being friends. Anyone who's luck enough to experience her friendship knows that being her friend is one of the best things that could happen to a person."

Capture the flag confirmed her suspicions. The green trident above his head had Jada feeling a sense of uneasiness. The hellhound that pounced on him had her feeling even more worried. Needless to say, Jada was far from surprised upon hearing that Percy had been offered a quest.

As Grover, Annabeth, and Percy stood by Thalia's tree, turning around to smile at Luke and her, Jada felt like she was missing something. Information that someone had perhaps avoided telling her. She walked over and hugged each of them quickly. When she got to Annabeth, Jada felt tears prickling at her eyes. They squeezed each other while hugging, and Jada whispered over and over again, "Please be okay, please be okay," as she remembered what had happened to Luke when he failed his quest.

Annabeth smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'll be okay. I promise."

And they were gone.

"Those shoes that you gave Percy," Jada started, "that was really nice of you."

Luke smiled. He and Jada were sat on the beach one afternoon, relaxing after a morning of training campers. They had the beach to themselves, and had gone full on vacation mode, with Jada in a rose colored bikini and Luke in his swimming shorts.

"Percy a good kid. He'll grow to be powerful and strong. You've sensed that too, haven't you?"

Jada smiled. "Yeah, of course I have. It was pretty brave of him to accept that quest."

"Well, he's not going to decline a chance to see his mother in the underworld."

Jada froze.

"The underworld?"

Luke's eyes widened. He swore under his breath.

Jada sat up and looked at Luke. "You know this and you never told me?!"

Luke reached over to try calm her down. "This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you, oh my gods, Jada, please don't-"

"Please don't what, over-react? Percy, Annabeth and Grover are going into the domain of the person who killed Thalia. Does that mean anything to you, Luke?"

Luke started stuttering as Jada stood up. "No, no, no, Jada don't, don't you can't go after them they've already been gone for a day you won't be able to catch up with them."

Luke stood up too, in front of Jada, his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Jada, please."

Jada turned around and threw on a top and shorts and ran towards the Big House, leaving Luke in the sand, unsure of whether or not trying to stop her would be useless.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Jada snuck out to the edge of the tree once again. This time, however, it wasn't mindless wandering. She had packed nectar, ambrosia, water, a backup weapon, and a change of clothes.

However, someone else caught up to her.

"Don't do this Jada," Luke said, running towards her.

Jada barely looked at him, then she found herself willing her body into the form of shadows, one location in mind: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

 **Yeah… so I'm alive… sorry for not updating, and this chapter is lowkey rushed and kind of short but I hope you guys are happy with it :D**


	7. Summer After Year 2 Part II

**Haven't proofread! This is supposed to be what happened during the Lightning Thief quest, and I left most parts out and just wrote the ones which are slightly different due to Jada's presence, and if you haven't read the book you might not exactly get it bc there are references in their speech/conversations that are in the book but not in this chapter**

Jada swore violently as she almost materialized into a dirty lake. Thankfully, she caught herself on a bridge's edge before falling into the scummy water. Climbing over the railing, she saw masses of reporters and people crowding around, and she knew, already, that it _must've_ been something related to her friends.

She rushed out, slightly panicking, all the while telling herself to stay calm, stay calm, stay calm… She was almost about to scream when she caught the familiar sight of that messy, dark hair.

"Percy!" she called.

Percy spun around and met the eyes of the very Jada Potter, and almost cried in relief at seeing someone- anyone- he knew.

"What- How- Why are you here?" He asked, stunned. "No, no don't answer that. I just blew up St. Louis Arch, what in the name of Olympus am I going to do?"

"Let's go, Percy, c'mon, quickly," Jada tried to walk but all that shadow-travelling had her feeling drowsy and she almost collapsed in Percy's arms.

Percy's eyes widened. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Jada nodded slowly. "I- I-"

She couldn't collapse now! Not when her friends needed her. "I'm fine," she managed.

"It's alright, I got you," Percy said before slinging her arm around his neck, off to look for Grover and Annabeth.

"Percy! Percy! _Jada_?" Annabeth's incredulous voice shook her awake by a bit. Percy slung her onto his back so he was piggy-backing her.

"She appeared out of nowhere, and I don't know what happened to her!"

"It's alright," Grover and Annabeth said quickly. "We just need to leave quickly."

The hotel was amazing! New clothes, new sheets, fresh food… Percy and Jada headed down to the swimming pool where Percy started splashing water and experimenting with what he could do while Jada lay stomach-down on a chair, sun tanning. Annabeth and Grover reclined on the sofas in the rooms and watched the National Geographic channel.

They soon went to the game arcade to hang around. Half an hour had gone by, and Jada was really, _really_ enjoying herself. Was this what it was like to be a normal person, and not a demigod?

Wait.

A demigod.

What was she doing here? She was a demigod, she wasn't supposed to be relaxing a 5-star hotel. Why was she here in the first place? Then she remembered

Hades. Thalia. Avenging her sister… this was the whole reason she came. She gasped as realization hit her, and ran to look for Annabeth.

Thank the gods Percy had come to his senses too. She ran into him and started rambling, "Percy, we have to get out of this place-"

"I know, it's messing with my mind as well-"

"Oh thank goodness you've realized!" Jada threw her arms around Percy and felt him shaking as well.

"We need to find the others. NOW," Percy whispered.

Jada nodded, and she and Percy went to look for their friends.

Fear crept into Jada like nothing ever had before. The sick lurching in her gut shook her and nearly brought a scream to her lips as she stood at the edge of the pit. They had entered the Underworld for less than 10 minutes and this was happening.

"Grover!" Percy and Annabeth called at the same time. They rushed forward, trying to catch hold of them as Jada watched in sick fear, unable to move.

This was the pit which had been the subject of her nightmares for the past weeks. She stood in horror, trying to overcome the sickly emotion trickled down her organs. The person at the bottom of that pit… what Percy had told them on the taxi…

No. No way this could be true.

"Run!" she yelled at her friends as they dragged Grover off that pit.

Annabeth looked Grover over, checking that he was alright. Percy hurried over and took a look at Jada's white face.

"You okay?"

Jada opened her mouth but no words came out. Her heart was still pumping and they could still hear that low, slicing voice in the distance.

"Hey," Percy gently put his hand on her elbow. "It's alright."

Annabeth pretended not to see the physical contact between the two. Yes, ever since the ride on the truck, she had started to feel different about Percy- in a good way- but her emotions were scaring her, and she really didn't like the feeling in her gut when looking at Percy's fingers on Jada's elbow.

It's a platonic, friendly touch! She yelled inside her head. It's nothing he does that to everyone!

Annabeth loved Jada, dearly, and nothing would ever change that, but if Percy didn't want Annabeth because he wanted Jada instead… it would be just like Luke; Annabeth had a crush on Luke but Luke liked Jada- _a lot_.

She saw the way Luke looked at her and she knew something had happened between them last summer, but after Percy, she didn't care anymore. Luke could go with whoever he wanted, she realized she never loved him in that way, in the end, he really was just a brother to her.

But Percy… he was different. The thought of Percy not loving her… or even liking her back was a painful notion. She closed her eyes and sighed. Now was not the time to be dwelling on romance, she was on a quest!

"C'mon guys, let's continue walking," she whispered.

They continued down the road.

"Annabeth," Jada whispered to her. "You- I- that thing in the pit-"

"Shh," Annabeth whispered back. "Now's really not a good time, but yes, I do think…"

Jada's face turned whiter and she squeezed her eyes shut. She quickly glanced behind her to make sure Grover and Percy weren't listening. They were staring in awe at their surroundings, so Jada continued.

"I can't believe we were so close to that. But Annabeth, listen, I don't think he was just mindlessly muttering. I think he- I think he's _actually_ -"

"Actually trying to rise," Annabeth supplied.

Jada nodded. "Don't you think all these past events, don't they sort of hint at you… if you put them together, it seems- it actually seems possible! And I've been having these dreams… he was talking to me…"

"What?!" Annabeth whispered shouted, shocked. "Kron-"

"Don't say it here!"

" _He_ was talking to you in your dreams and you just never bothered to tell anyone?!"

Jada shook her head, sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't- I wasn't sure- Ugh. There was something so weird about it… like it was preventing me from telling anyone. And remember in the taxi, Percy said he heard another voice that was _familiar_? That means there's someone working for him, he's _hired_ someone to work for him! And that someone is a person Percy _knows_! What if what I'm saying is all true, Annabeth?"

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. "I- I don't know, Jada. I really don't know," her voice was full of frustration and fear, which did not cope well with Jada's insides either. She was about to continue when they realized they were standing in front of a set of black doors.

Looking up at it, Jada's thoughts were erased of those fears and voices and dreams, and Thalia's touch flooded through her blood. She was standing in front of the room in which the person who killed her sister- the person she wanted to utterly annihilate, the person who was her mother's grandfather…

Taking a deep breath, she said in greek, "Let us in."

The doors opened to reveal him laughing a sinister, hard, deep laugh, his black beading eyes alight with flames as his gaze bored straight into Jada's.

"Oh, demigod, walking into my palace and immediately ordering me around? You really are your father's daughter."

Jada was about to snarl an "I am not" at him, but Annabeth stepped on her in warning.

The god's eyes drifted to Percy and a look of interest and curiosity lit up his irises. Percy sucked his breath in. Hades began examining him from head to toe and Jada saw his lip curl slightly.

Jada could see why. Although just realizing that he was a demigod less than two weeks ago, Percy had already grown fast. His posture was straight, his height had increased quite a bit, and his chest and arm muscles had nearly doubled in size with all the intensive training he had. His talent at sword fighting, at pretty much _anything_ to do with attacking and defending was like nothing she had ever seen before. He was no longer a bony, little kid who looked like he couldn't fend off a single bully in the world. He was now a demigod fighter who had the courage to enter the underworld. Standing there, despite being 12 and tiny in comparison to Hades, Percy looked like someone who could fight for what he wanted, and Jada felt safe knowing that Hades knew Percy would be an actual enemy.

The thought made her confident. "Let us cut to the chase here. You know why we're here. You give us what we want, and we- they stop bothering you."

"They?" Hades raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards to look at her. "Why, is this about that sister of yours? The _other_ broken pact?"

Jada's breathing rose and her glare hardened into Hades'. Percy's gaze dropped as he remembered what Annabeth had told him in the truck, about how it had been her, Luke, Jada and Thalia who were the ones who went up the hill.

Hades laughed. " _You_ , I know why _you're_ here. But the other three? They want nothing from me. In fact, they already _have_ something that belongs to me. Specifically, that one," Hades looked to Percy. "Am I right?"

Percy looked confused. "What? Um, Uncle, I'm not sure what you're-"

"That's enough lies for now. _You_ have the bolt, _and_ my helm of darkness, and I want my property back!"

"You're Helm of Darkness is missing?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Do not play innocent with me, daughter of Athena! Return my property!"

"We don't have it! They don't have it!" Jada yelled.

"Do not speak to me that way, you ignorant, arrogant girl! _You will return my property_ , or the war I have prepared will be waged under my will. You have my property, and that son of Poseidon is carrying _your_ father's property too," he finished, looking at Jada.

"What?"

"Take it out of your backpack, Percy Jackson. Show her that you are the thief of that bolt, and my Helm."

Percy shook his head in disbelief as he took out that cylinder. Hades laughed. "You demigods. Your pride makes you foolish. You believed you could fool me? You think you're so clever, don't you, coming here to feed me with lies. Give me the bolt."

"It's not yours," Jada retorted immediately.

"What? I swear it wasn't in here, the backpack belongs to Aries, he gave it to me back in…"

"Hand it over, demigod, and I will give you what you _truly_ came here for," Hades snarled. His palm opened and a golden ball of fire erupted in front of their eyes. An image of Percy's mother, right before she got squeezed into gold dust by that monster was right inside that ball of flames.

"Give me the bolt, and you can have her back."

Jada was frantically trying to think up of something to do.

"Let her go! Let all of us go, you stupid, dim-witted, arrogant, blind-"

Hades snapped his fingers and a 6 foot high black flame erupted from under Jada's feet and consumed her. It was not hot, but it was painful, and by painful, Jada meant scorching, searing pain spread through her body like she was being stabbed and teared, limb-by-limb, on the spot, preventing her breathing but forcing a scream out of her lips.

When the pain had left and Jada's vision had returned, she saw that Percy had pulled out his pen-sword from his pocket, and Annabeth's and Grover's hands had both drifted towards their respective weapons.

Kneeling on the grown, Jada panted and glared up at Hades through her eyelashes. Her hands squeezed her elbows and she closed her eyes as she felt Annabeth's arms wrap around her shoulder.

"Hopefully that teaches you to keep your mouth shut from insolence towards beings such as me," Hades smirked. "You'll thank me later, your father, Zeus is nowhere near as kind when demigods speak to him in that way."

"Give us Percy's mother," Jada whispered as she rose to her feet. "Give us his mother before-"

"Jada!" Annabeth hissed.

Jada closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The stinging pain was slowly fading away from her limbs and neck, and everywhere else as well.

Jada saw Percy's eyes light up as he reached into his pocket, but Hades was faster than them.

"Ah, the pearls," he laughed. "Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy's hands brought the pearls out from within his pocket.

"Only three pearls, and how many do we have here? Let's see-"

"Five!" Jada retorted. "We get it! We know how to count you br-"

"Careful," Hades warned before glaring at her. "Yes, you have five people, and three pearls. Two will stay. Your mother, Percy Jackson? Your best friend, the satyr? Or will you leave the daughter of Athena who accompanied you this whole way? Or the insolent one, this daughter of Zeus? You need to pick two to sacrifice to me."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," Percy said stubbornly.

Jada put her hand on Percy's arm comfortingly. "Percy, let me stay. I want to stay, I need to stay. Let me do this for Thalia. Let me do this. And I will bring your mother back for you. I promise. You need to go find Aries. You need to find Zeus, and complete your quest."

"Choose, son of Poseidon!"

Percy handed a pearl each to Grover and Annabeth. He looked painfully at Jada, then at his mother. Jada smiled. "I won't fail you, Percy," she promised. "I swear I won't fail you."

Percy desperately didn't want Jada to stay in this place with that person who had just sprung black fire on her- even if just for 4 seconds- but he knew he needed to let Jada do this. Thalia was her blood sister. It wasn't just because of those years they had spent together, with Annabeth. Jada and Thalia were supposed to be there for each other, and Hades took that away from them.

"I understand," Percy whispered. They shared a quick embrace. Jada then hugged Annabeth and Grover, just like she did before they left for the quest.

"I swear I'll see you again. I will," she whispered.

"Wait, no-" Hades started.

"NOW!" Percy yelled.

"You will not-" Hades stuttered.

They smashed the pearls at their feet, and for one scary moment, nothing happened.

"The Poseidon offspring will not leave! He-"

Then bubbles encased the three of them and they drifted up into the ceiling, and then through it.

Jada was now alone. With the person who had killed her sister.

She turned around to see that Hades had stood from his throne and shrunk to human size.

Jada's hand drifted towards her waist, ready to procure her dagger if necessary.

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Plan to fight me, girl? You are as arrogant as your father."

"And you're as stupid and as heartless as him, I'm sure," Jada shot back.

"Watch where you tread, and proceed carefully," Hades whispered coldly. "You want to end up just like your sister? Or worse, seeing as your father isn't here to turn you into- what was it again? A tree?"

Jada growled at the back of her throat.

"Where was the point in staying with me, Jada Potter? What did you hope to get for your sister, were you expecting to avenge her? By fighting me?"

Jada was lost. Why was she here? "Why did you kill her?" She asked. Her voice was thick as she felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes.

"Your father would have done the same," Hades drawled.

"Thalia isn't her father! Just because you were mad at Zeus, doesn't mean you had the right to take it out on his daughter! I'm asking you right now, why you did that to Thalia, not my father." She paused. "Or did you not care? Was she just collateral damage in the process of you gaining your revenge? You gods say we're arrogant, but you treat us as if we're nothing! Get over yourselves, being immortal doesn't provide morality to what you're-"

Hades snarled. "You want to talk about morality? Explain how it was _moral_ for your father to-"

"I have nothing to do with the choices my father made! Neither did Thalia, so she didn't deserve to pay for a mistake Zeus made!"

"She was the result of his mistake."

"And I'm not?" Jada asked.

"You are, as well."

"Then kill me," Jada challenged. "Do it."

"You are trying to drive this conversation to your mother," Hades retorted. "Do not push your luck."

Jada was shocked that Hades even mentioned her mother. Now, she really didn't know what to say back to Hades. Instead, she moved on to something else.

"Make a deal with me, Hades. I'll give you what you want if you give me Percy's mother. I know she isn't dead."

"I want my helm back."

"I don't have it! I swear on the Styx that it's not with me, and Percy definitely did not steal it. I can vouch for that."

Hades said nothing. He turned and started pacing the throne room. Jada sighed and leaned against the wall. Slowly, she slid down and sat with her knees to her chest.

"You can leave now," Hades sighed.

"I'm not leaving without Percy's mother."

Hades said nothing. He rose to full height and sat down on his throne.

There was silence for a long time.

"Say you're sorry," Jada whispered. A tear slid down her cheek. "That's what I want. Say you're sorry that you killed my sister. Say you're sorry about the sorrow you caused me and my friends. Tell me you're sorry…" more tears were rolling down her cheek as Jada's voice broke. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Hades said nothing for a while.

"You're my child too, Jada," Hades said dully.

Jada looked up, surprised. His voice was not as hard and as sharp as it was just now. It had softened by fractions, and he had said Jada's proper name.

"Your mother was my granddaughter," he continued.

"Oh," was all Jada said.

There was silence again.

Later, when Alecto had returned with the Helm, Hades had let Percy's mother go. Before leaving, Jada took one last hesitating look at the being who had obliterated her sister's life. He was her mother's grandfather…

"The son of Poseidon's mother has been delivered back to her apartment."

Jada nodded. Then, without saying anything, Jada turned and disappeared.

 **Will try to update again in the near future!**


	8. Summer After Year 2 Part III

**Hey if ur still reading this, glad you can tolerate it hahahh**

 **I was looking forward to writing these chapters and I hope u enjoy reading them review review review pls doesn't matter if it's a flame just pls review ;)**

Jada knew where Percy was going to be. She headed towards the Empire State building and glared at the guy at the counter.

"600th floor. Now."

The guard raised an eyebrow and looked at her uncaringly. "There is no 600th floor, kid."

Jada was getting tire of this. "I am a daughter of Zeus. I trekked hundreds of miles to help find his stupid master bolt, then got stuck with the dim-witted lord of the Underworld. I am _not_ in a good mood. 600th floor."

The guard sighed. "Make it quick."

And Jada was on her way to Mount Olympus.

She found Percy gazing in awe at his surroundings as he made his way up the path, barely moving an inch every second. She rushed up to him.

"Percy!" she yelled and flung her arms around him.

Percy did the same.

"Your mother's safe," Jada whispered. "She's safe."

Percy's eyes prickled with tears. "Thank you, Jada. Thank you so much."

The throne room was grander than anything Jada had seen in her life. She would've been able to enjoy the view of it if not for the two giant beings as tall as Hades. Jada looked at the one in the center, who looked right back at her. His suit and tie, his hard gaze, his eyes the color of lightning… This was her father. The man who left her to fend off on the streets alone. The man who watched her sister die and did nothing but _turn her into a tree_. The man who had never acknowledged her existence, and was now staring at her curiously.

Jada couldn't help it anymore. She turned around and fled the throne room, but Percy caught up to her and pulled her back.

"It's okay, Jada. It's alright, just hold it for a while okay?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"No it's not okay, Percy. It's not- He- I- Thalia-"

"We need to go back in. Or you can wait for me outside, and I can do this alone," he said reassuringly.

Jada laughed a bit through her tears. "You're too kind, Percy. But no, I can't just sit here while you do the work. I can face him, it's fine. He is, after all, my father. Even if he did sit there and watch Thalia die."

Percy looked at her worryingly. "Right," he said. "Let's go in."

Jada nodded. Taking a deep breath, they stepped into the throne room again. Nothing had changed. The two gods still sat there, with that tension between them, although they both looked a little annoyed at their disregard when they ran out.

Jada stood at the back and did nothing while Percy went forwards and knelt at his father's feet. Zeus shot an irritated sideways glance at him as Percy addressed his father.

"Don't you think you should address the master of this house first, boy?"

"The boy goes for this father first, Zeus. It is only natural. Yet, you have not said anything about _your_ daughter who stands there and says nothing, as if we are nothing, as if you, her father, are nothing," Poseidon shot back.

Zeus turned her gaze to Jada who squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes for the nth time that week. She took and few steps forwards as well, trying not to think of the fact that this man, who had the responsibility for her safety, had left her fighting for her life with her friends on the streets of New York City, watching them, or not watching them, get hurt and die.

Her eyes still squeezed shut, tightly, she knelt at her father's feet and looked down at her hands, allowing a tear to leak out of her eyelids. She couldn't address this man as her father the way Percy had done to his. So with a shaky voice, she whispered, "My lord," with all the respect she could muster.

Zeus examined her in her ripped, dirty top and shorts, her arms covered with scars from the monsters she had fought, and said nothing. So Percy brought out the bolt from his backpack and started to recount the story.

Jada said nothing as Percy finished. She didn't want to mention what Hades had said. She didn't want to speak of how she stayed behind in an attempt to avenge her sister, yet sat there in his very throne room and did nothing.

She didn't listen to what Zeus said to Percy afterwards. She stayed there, kneeling at her father's throne, trying to push back the tears, the pain, the rage, the hate aimed towards that man who kept gazing down at her, scrutinizing her, judging her…

As Zeus stood from his throne, Jada stood as well. With one last glance and a clap of thunder, Zeus was gone.

That was it. Jada had trudged all the way to LA and back, went to the Underworld for his stupid master bolt, fought her way through hundreds of monsters on the way back, got herself nearly-killed a hundred times, and Zeus did not say a single word to her. This whole time. He said nothing. He didn't even address her or say her name. And this as her father!

Poseidon wanted to talk to Percy. Zeus didn't want to talk to Jada. He didn't feel the need to acknowledge her existence, not once.

"I'll wait for you down stairs in the lobby, she said to Percy at the doors of the throne room. She didn't even wait for Percy to acknowledge her before turning and hearing a voice say, "No, you won't."

Jada came face to face with Zeus.

"You're wondering why I didn't ask to speak to you," he said.

"I couldn't care less," Jada tried to say back, but even as she enunciated each word with effort, tears were pooling n her eyes and leaking down her cheeks.

Zeus sighed. Jada squeezed her eyelids again.

"Why did you- Why didn't you save Thalia," she whispered hoarsely.

"I couldn't. I am breaking an ancient law, even now, by talking to you," Zeus said quietly.

It was taking every ounce of her will power to not cry out loud.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because," Zeus sighed. "Contrary to what people think, we gods do care about our children."

"Yet you let Thalia die."

"I preserved her life."

A few silent tears escaped her, but she did nothing to get rid of them. Zeus reached across and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shoved him away.

"No," she half-sobbed, half-whispered. "No, don't you _dare_ come near me! I want… I want _nothing_ to do with you. _Never_ talk to me again."

Tears were streaming down her face, but Jada wouldn't let herself cry out loud, she wouldn't give Zeus the satisfaction. He stood there, not doing anything, looking at Jada with an inscrutable expression.

After a while, Jada's tears ceased. She looked away and said, "I should go now."

Zeus didn't stop her. She left Olympus, and sat in the lobby of the Empire State building, waiting for Percy to come down.

The first person she went to look for when she got back to camp was Luke. Heading into the Hermes Cabin, she found him alone, sitting on his bed, not doing anything. When he saw Jada he jumped up and they ran towards each other, catching each other in a squeezing embrace.

"Oh my gods I missed you so much," Jada whispered.

"I've missed you too, Jada, thank goodness you're safe, when Annabeth and Grover came back without you and Percy, I almost thought that you- that you had actually-"

"No, I'm back, I'm back," Jada started to actually cry the tears she had wanted to release for days.

Luke let go of her. "What's wrong, Jada?" he asked, concerned.

Jada began to recount everything that had happened. From the pit to the meeting with Hades to the awkward conversation with Zeus…

Luke sighed. "Look at how much pain the gods are causing you… I'm so sorry…"

Jada sat on Luke's bed leaning against his shoulder as more tears pooled down her cheeks. Luke rubbed her arms and shoulders, whispering over and over again, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," until she fell asleep in his arms.

The days and the weeks and the months went by. Jada trained and trained. She and Percy fought and sparred for hours each day until Percy beat Luke, despite having only trained a few months. Both of them scaled the lava wall, snuck out at night after curfew to slay a few monsters. Camp was coming to an end this year, and Jada would go back to Hogwarts on September. She sighed as she realized she missed Hermione. Hermione hadn't been at camp the past month, she told Jada she was staying with her usual family in England. They would see each other soon, but when that time came, she would have to leave Luke, Annabeth, Grover, and Jada found herself missing Percy as well.

They had only known been friends for a few months, but they had shared so much together, not only those late night rendezvous trips, but travelling across the country with him had brought them so close.

"So, are you staying?" Jada inquired to him.

"At camp? I'm thinking about it. I really don't know," Percy sighed.

"Don't. It's stressing you out. Flip a coin, less pressure," she joked.

They both laughed. "You're leaving. Annabeth's staying. Grover's staying. Luke's staying. I…"

"You want my advice? Not to sound insensitive, but the reason Annabeth, Luke and Grover are staying is only because they don't exactly have a place to go. But you've got your mother back. Cherish the chances you get to spend time with her. It's probably gonna get shorter."

"Yeah. You're right. And… I've been meaning to ask you a few other questions," Percy said uncertainly.

"Yeah? What?"

"Ever since we came back from the quest, Luke seems a bit distant. Apart from the bead ceremony when he made the bead in honor of our quest, and training, but other than that, I feel like he doesn't want to talk to me."

"It's fine, Percy. Luke's got a lot on his mind. His first quest… didn't go so well. I think it's bringing back a few memories for him which should probably just stay buried."

Percy nodded. "And, I've wanted to ask you this for ages. What- What was the- You and Annabeth seem to have an idea about… about what was in the pit back in the Underworld… and your reaction to it… was strange. Like you knew something. Like you were hiding something you didn't want to tell us."

Jada gave Percy a cautious look. "Annabeth and I discussed this. Once. We don't think- well, I mean, we hope it doesn't mean anything."

"That basically translates into 'it means something but let's not talk about it'."

Jada shook her head and sighed. "All my life," she began, "I've been stuck in a moment thinking the situation I was in couldn't get worse. Living on the streets, the first monster I slaughtered was followed by a bigger, stronger one. The one after that got worse. Finally, when Thalia died, I thought the climax had been reached. Nothing could ever be worse than that. I don't want to have to face the idea that there is something more powerful, something which is practically undefeatable, something that makes everything else we've fought and done- Aries, Hades, those monsters- seem like teddy bears."

"And what is that something?"

"I think you know."

They both shared an ominous look. The threatening silent atmosphere only ended with their walk, and both of them headed to their cabins.

Jada laughed and squealed as Luke sat on a rock and splashed water onto Jada. They were in the forests, at the creek, and had just finished their picnic.

"You suck," Jada teased as another splash of creek water came her way.

Jada splashed water back at Luke, and his shirt got half-soaked.

"Your hair is completely wet," Luke remarked.

"Thanks to you," Jada aimed more water at Luke's face.

"I want to ask you something," Luke said smoothly. "I want to make you an offer. And I want to tell you a secret."

Jada leaned forward. "Go on, then, spill," she laughed.

Luke wasn't laughing. He was looking right into Jada's eyes with a longing, desperate and anxious look. Jada's smile faltered. "Luke? Are you alright?"

He hesitated. Then closed his eyes. "Promise you'll still love me when I tell you?"

"Of course, Luke. You're my brother no matter what. I'll _always_ love you," she half-smiled.

"I…" Luke began. "Look, Jada, I'm doing this for both of us, so what I'm about to ask you…" He closed his eyes. "Please, please, _please_ , say yes."

Jada hesitated. "I… It depends on the request, Luke," she said softly.

Luke looked at her with sad eyes. After a moment, he said, "Wait here, I'll be back," before wandering slightly aimlessly and uncertainly away from the creek and into the rest of the woods.

Jada sat, contemplating the meaning behind Luke's words. What was he going to ask her? It seemed like a really big deal to him, and Jada's heart wouldn't let her disappoint him. A few minutes went by, and Jada was starting to feel uneasy. A really bad feeling was stirring in the pits of her gut, it was a similar feeling to the one when they were standing at the edge of Tartarus.

Jada couldn't take this feeling anymore. She stood up, and leaving their stuff behind, ran to find Luke.

She found him a few hundred meters away, but he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him was a stone-faced Percy with a look of shock and anger on his face. Neither of them saw her. Curious to the words behind exchanged, she hid behind a thick tree trunk and listened.

"The gods are selfish, Percy. Don't be fooled by what they tell you."

"But- Luke, this is our _parents_ you're talking about!"

"So what? They're our parents, they're immortal and all-powerful, so we have to take their word for gospel truth? You don't understand this, Percy. You're blind to how they're brainwashing you! You think they give a damn about what happens to you? You think they care about anything other than their precious thrones on Olympus, where they can sit and relax and bicker with each other pointlessly, while we suffer down here, fighting for our lives?"

Percy was speechless.

Luke continued. "Trust me Percy. Once you live a few more months in this life of serving- slaving after those useless beings, you'll want to join me too."

"Join you in slaving after someone else instead? No thanks, but I'm better off here."

"You'll regret this in the future, Percy. You'll wish you said yes to my proposal earlier. Sooner or later, Percy, you will be knocking at my door."

"No," Percy stated confidently. "No I won't. And what about Jada? You're gonna just leave her? I thought you loved her!"

"I'm doing this _for_ Jada! You didn't see her after she came back crying from her quest-"

"A quest that _I_ was on as well!"

"-she was sobbing in my arms after seeing her father! Jada will support me on this, and she will follow me too!"

"And if she doesn't? What if she decides that you really aren't worth crossing the world and destroying the universe for? What if she decides she would rather "slave after" her father than a titan lord who spent thousands of years in the pits of Tartarus, rotting away?"

"I already told you, I have 100% confidence in the fact that Jada will do what I do." A pause from Luke. Then Jada swore under her breath as she heard Luke's feet rustle the leaves and turn towards her direction. "Won't you, Jada?"

She was caught. She took a deep breath, still trying to come out of her state of shock, and looked at Luke. At his side was a new sword she had never seen before, half bronze half steel. She looked into Luke's pleading, desperate eyes that were also filled with anger. She then looked to Percy with a disbelieving stare in his irises. There was a scorpion on his leg, and Jada's breath hitched.

She looked back at Luke. She couldn't form words, as tears were burning in her throat again like acid. All she managed to do through the shock was shake her head, not knowing why she was doing it. She wasn't sure if she was doing it out of disbelief, or pain, or whether she was just straight out trying to find a way to reject Luke.

"No," Jada whispered. "Luke, please don't, please. Oh my gods," she breathed as she looked down, shaking. "You want to- you want to betray us?"

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head out of pain. "Jada, you don't understand what I'm saying. I'm doing this for you. For us. For Thalia too. I'm- I'm _begging_ you, Jada. Say yes. Please. Please, please, please," he whispered.

"No," Jada breathed immediately. "No, no, no, I can't- I can't do this, no, no, no, no, no, Luke please."

Luke tried to say something, but his voice had turned hoarse as well. "I guess you never did really love me, then. Not if you want to choose your father over me."

"It's not that!" Jada whispered. "You know it's not that, Luke! You know that- that Kronos- you can't, Luke. You can't, you can't, you can't."

"I can. I will, Jada, and I'm begging you to do this with me. Please."

"No, no I won't Luke. You traitor! You want to betray everyting everyone has ever done for you, and you want me to do the same? You disgusting-"

Jada reached forward and yanked the camp necklace off Luke's neck. The beads all scattered with a _Snap!_ sound and disappeared within the folds of the leaves laying across the floor of the woods.

Luke took a step back, nodding with an I-give-up look on his face. "Right," he whispered. "Right. But don't say I didn't warn you. Don't say I-" With a slash of this new sword, he had disappeared.

The scorpion on Percy's leg leaped up, but Percy was quick. He managed to slice the thing in half with his sword, but his hand got stung in the process. Jada watched in slow motion as Percy gasped and clutched it to his stomach, and began to wilt towards the floor.

Jada slowly stepped forward and reached a shaking arm out towards Percy, not exactly sure of what she was doing. She was stuck in a blurry atmosphere, when someone else rushed over. Chiron in his horse form, to the rescue.

Later, when Jada overcame the shock, she went back into the woods, trying to summarize in her head what exactly had happened. She ran to the creek and looked at the things they had left behind. Just an hour ago, she and Luke had sat here, eating sandwiches, laughing, splashing creek water on each other. Jada had made a promise to Luke in that moment. That no matter what, she would always love him.

Jada couldn't help but still keep that promise. The promise that wounded her. Luke had done what he had done for _her_. For _Jada_. He loved her more than she could ever love him, and for that, Jada hated herself. Even now. Even after Luke had said he wanted to hurt everyone here. Everyone supporting the Olympians.

She reached out and put her hand on one of the picnic blankets. She lifted it up, unsure of what she was going to do with it. She had not shed a single tear after Luke's turning, although the whole time her throat burned with them and her eyes stung with them. In a fit of anger, she hurled the basket at the opposite and of the creek, and let the tears and the sobs come gushing out.

Unlike the last time she had cried like this, Luke wasn't here to comfort her and let her sob in his arms. Unlike last time, she was here, kneeling on a picnic blanket all alone, a picnic blanket that she and Luke had shared just an hour ago.

As she wiped her eyes fiercely, she noticed that something had fluttered out of the basket when she threw it. A photograph. Of the tow of them. Not Thalia and Annabeth, but somehow, just the two of them. Jada painfully recalled the time when they had snuck into an ice-skating rink past closing time and had sat at the photo booth camera, taking funny pictures while Thalia and Annabeth tried to skate.

The photograph was of them laughing and looking at each other. Jada saw it as a brother and sister. Luke thought of it- Jada realized with even more guilt- as a picture of two people in love.

She stood, clutching the photograph to her chest. It was no larger than a post stamp, but Jada clutched it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Skirting along the leaves of the woods, Jada's eye caught something else. A bead. Hidden within the folds of a few leaves. It was peeking out at her, and Jada cautiously picked it up. More tears rose to her eyes, and she let them silently fall as she saw that it was a bead from Luke's camp necklace. It was the bead from the year they had first come to camp. The bead from the year Thalia sacrificed herself so they could live. The bead from the year she had died. It was the pine tree bead. From Luke's camp necklace, which he no longer had. Because, Jada sobbed out loud once, because she had ripped it off his neck. Like he was nothing. Like he was the most loathsome person she had ever met.

But, Jada realized, no matter what Luke did, Jada couldn't stop loving him the way she had always loved him. And the most ironic part? Luke did this because he thought the gods were hurting Jada. However, none of them had ever hurt Jada the way Luke was hurting her right now. Nothing- _nothing-_ could compare to the sorrow caused by Luke which was consuming Jada as she knelt and sobbed on the forest floor on the last day of summer.

 **Heh, thanks for reading pls pls leave a review, let me know what u think :)**


	9. Year Three Part I

**Hey guys, heres the 11** **th** **chapter, I'm not that satisfied with it, but I guess this is all I feel like doing right now bc I'm tired and I want to sleep :)**

Jada stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting to board the train. She stared at the ground, not saying anything. Ever since everything that had happened with Luke, she hadn't spoken a single word. It was like her tongue and throat were incapable of working anymore.

She closed her eyes, remembering when a hobbling Percy had stumbled towards her when he was looking for her, and found her kneeling on the forest ground, sobbing up at the sky on a floor of shattered hopes and pieces of her broken heart.

Even while half-dead from the sting of that poisonous pit-scorpion, Percy's heart remained as noble as always. He had knelt, with difficulty, next to her and took her wrists into his hands. He whispered raspingly, "Let's go, Jada, we can't stay here, if something attacks us, neither of us will be able to defend ourselves in a condition like this."

Jada didn't get up. She continued to sob and laid her hair and head on Percy's chest. As he sighed and crossed his legs, Jada had laid down and used Percy's lap as a pillow as she continued to cry her heart out. Percy had sat there patiently, stroking her hair and shoulders before, once again, Chiron came and found them.

Afterwards, Jada still wouldn't utter a single word, or make a single sound. When Chiron brought both of them into Jada's cabin, Jada had lied on her back, staring up at the glass-and-marble ceiling. Percy had sat next to her, and Chiron in front of her. He had spoken to her in calming tones and tried asking a few questions, but Jada's throat wouldn't cooperate with Chiron.

Now, she was here, not sure why she was when something like this had happened. When the first person in Jada's life who had taken care of her and protected her and treated her with care and real love had just left her. Jada had unknowingly created a large spot in her heart which was reserved just for Luke, and now that he was gone, Jada's heart still wouldn't let anyone else take that space up- in fact, one could say that the space was expanding, even after its reservation had abandoned her.

Someone called her name and Jada turned to see Hermione. For the first time in what felt like ages, her muscles allowed her face to be forced into a smile, but a small part of Jada _was_ able to muster up some genuine happiness that she was seeing her friend again.

"Hermione," she breathed. "I haven't seen you in ages, oh gods." Jada wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Same, I've missed you so much!"

The two of them stood in an embrace for a few seconds before heading on to the train.

They found a compartment where a teacher was sleeping, and the two of them sat down. Hermione seemed excited, but when she revealed the reason for excitement, which was that she wanted to hear about camp, Jada's heart clenched again.

Hermione must've saw something in Jada's face, because her expression turned wary and surprised, and she said softly, "Jada…?"

Even through just his eyelids, Remus couldn't miss the amount of pain that had gripped James Potter's daughter's eyes as the brown-haired girl asked about summer. He knew, of course, of Jada Potter's heritance and how she came from immortal blood, and that she had a hard life, more difficult than most people, but in that split second, he saw more pain in those eyes than even a victim of lord Voldemort's cruciatus curse. Remus couldn't imagine anyone suffering more than the Order of Phoenix had suffered through the time during Voldemort's rein.

He listened intently as James's daughter recounted a story with a hollow voice. Theif of a lightning bolt? She had gone up to Olympus? Remus briefly recalled when he had first found out from James and Lily about the Olympians and demigods in the seventh year and how much he, James, and Sirius had longed to visit that place. But from what Jada was talking about, it was not a happy experience, it was, in fact, a painful one which left her in tears.

But that didn't seem to be the part which upset her the most. He listened to her recount of how a boy named Luke had betrayed them, and left them. Her sweet, American voice which was filled with pain made even him feel a slither of pain in his bones.

"He was the first person…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "The first person I knew who protected me, the first person I knew who cared about me… he saved my life so many times… he gave me what none of us are meant to have: a family."

He saw tears rolling down like a waterfall on her cheeks as the brown haired girl- named Hermione?- leaned in and put an arm around her.

A red headed boy and a read headed girl stepped into the compartment. They saw Jada hastily wipe her tears and blinked. "Hey," the boy started. "Are you alright?"

Jada forced a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Both of them sat down in the compartment, and started a small, casual chat which Remus zoned out on, and started contemplating Jada's life.

It was bad, to say the least. What was this about a guy called Luke? And what sort of relationship did Jada have with her immortal father? Was it worse than the one Lily had with her mother and her grandfather? Did Jada feel as much resentment towards Zeus as Lily hid when she was younger?

Jada had recounted brief details of her meeting with her father when she was on Olympus. Apparently, it was normal, and obligatory, and proper, to _kneel at your parent's feet_. But then again, that world which she lived in was, according to Lily, anything _but_ normal. Remus never realized till now how literally she meant that.

And all this about him not saying a word to her until they were outside? When he had tried to make excuses for himself, and when Jada lost her temper and yelled at him to not go near her… Remus felt guilt consuming him at the thought of not doing something earlier to help this girl. He sighed in his fake sleep, and the chatter around him stopped for an uncertain second. Remus took this chance to fully open his eyes and look around him to properly observe the people.

"Um, sorry, professor, if we woke you up…" the brow-haired girl said uncertainly.

"That's alright," Remus said. He looked straight at Jada. To say the least, she was pretty. She had dark, slightly curly hair, a pointed chin and a dimple when she smiled uncertainly. Her eyes seemed to change color, but it always went back to blue. Somehow, the scar on her forehead wasn't there, probably covered by some muggle foundation. She was dressed in muggle attire, cotton white tank top and black shorts.

Remus quickly looked away as he realized he may have been staring a little too long at her eyes. His gaze found the brow-haired girl and he looked away as well.

A blonde haired boy walked in, and Remus caught his gazed focused on Jada as well. Ignoring everyone else, he said, "Jada," in that voice- that Malfoy voice.

Jada stood, "Hey," she said softly, to Remus's surprise. Jada was on good terms with a Malfoy? He held his breath as Jada stepped forwards towards him. "I- I was going to find you at some point."

"Well, I'm here. Can I sit?"

"Sure," Jada replied lightly as the two redheads sucked their breath in.

He sat down next to Jada, and looked across at Remus and the two redheads. Still not acknowledging their presence, he turned to Jada and asked, "How was your summer?"

Jada had looked away immediately and glanced at Hermione.

Hermione quickly changed the topic smoothly. "We were together during summer. Travelled to America for a bit. It was great."

"Yeah, well," the Malfoy said offhandedly. "My summer was great too…" he proceeded to boasting of everything which happened, about the gifts his father brought him, about how he didn't need to go anywhere else apart from England as his own house was large enough for him to explore etc. etc. while Jada sat sullenly, staring at her hands.

The red-headed boy next to him got tired of this. "You know, Malfoy," he started. "If you knew where Jada _really_ was during summer, and what she was _actually_ doing, yours would pale by so much in comparison-"

Jada's eyes had snapped up, and she motioned for Ron to stop, but when he didn't, she and Hermione hissed, "Ron!"

Remus was glad none of them were looking to him, or this would've been awkward. Malfoy sat forwards and looked at Jada's eyes. "Jada? What aren't you telling me? What haven't you told me?"

Jada kept silent. She seemed apprehensive to say anything at all, and closed her eyes. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing!"

Jada kept her eyes closed. Malfoy sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Fine. Fine. Alright."

While Jada still had her eyes closed, the brow-haired girl motioned at Malfoy to follow her out of the compartment.

The two redheads stood as well. "Are you alright, Jada?" the boy asked. Jada nodded her head, her eyes still closed. The two of them glanced at each other and left the compartment.

Once they were out, Jada's eyes snapped open and they met Remus's gaze. "You heard everything we said."

Remus thought there was no point lying. "Yes," he sighed. "Yes, I did. But no worries, as I know what you're talking about."

Jada's eyes widened. "You're a demigod? You're older than your twenties, and you're still alive?" her gaze was filled with shock and admiration, and Remus's spine chilled at the fact that it was surprising to be alive while you were older than twenty.

"No. I'm not a demigod, however, I was once close friends- very close friends, with your parents."

Jada's eyes went soft, and faded to a baby blue color. "Oh," she said softly.

Remus looked down. "Yeah. I'm sorry. That you lost them. And… about everything that happened this summer."

Jada looked at him with the eyes of a sad puppy. Remus's heart couldn't bear it, so he looked away. But he had already realized that now that he had met her, he wanted nothing more than to make up for those years when he should've been there for her- to protect her from monsters, to give her emotional support, to care for her unconditionally and unlimitedly. He knew he would never betray her the way this Luke boy had betrayed her. He vowed that he would care for her this year, and love her as his own daughter, the way he should've done so 13 years ago.

The darkness was creeping into her bones, and she saw imaged flash before her eyes. Luke's camp necklace being ripped from his neck. His pleading eyes as he begged her to leave with him and join the titan army. Thalia's face as she said her last words to Jada, telling her to run. The photo she found on the picnic blanket as the realization told her she would never, ever get those days back where she had Luke to take care of her and laugh with her, joke with her, make fun of her.

She saw the unfinished beach day she and Luke had. She still had pictures from that day on the IPhone Chiron had given her two years ago in cases of emergency. The day which was interrupted by the news that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were heading to the Underworld. Then the images drifted to when she was standing above the pit which led to Tartarus, looking down at utter blackness as she tried to encase her hammering heart and her uneven breathing as the pit sucked her. She heard herself mini-scream as something which felt like a large fist closed around her.

She snapped out, gasping for air as she looked around. It was dark, and Remus was kneeling beside her. She had somehow gotten on the ground.

"W-what happened?" She gasped again.

"It was a dementor."

"Oh," Jada replied, not sure what that meant. "Ok."

She stood. "I'm fine now. I'll be alright. I just need to get some air. I just-" her voice broke and Remus saw through the light of his wand that there were tears falling down her face. "It's alright," she cried. "I'm fine," she said again, wiping tears from her face as more continued to fall.

Remus sighed with pity. He looked at her and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jada shook her head. "I'm fine," she whispered again while crying.

"You're clearly not, Jada."

Jada was surprised to hear him say her first name. "I'm- I'm gonna go use the washroom," she whispered, and left.

Remus sighed but didn't follow her. He needed to help her. She might not be James Potter's biological daughter, but Jada obviously considered James more of a father than she ever would consider Zeus.

He had to admit, part of him was curious to learn more of her life, and more of this boy Luke. And who was Thalia? He had more questions than answers, and it was frustrating him.

Dumbledore smiled at the Great Hall before him, McGonagall and Snape quietly arguing next to him, Lupin sitting quietly occasionally smiling at Hagrid and some students in the crowd, Sprout and Flitwick talking amiably to each other… it was the beginning of a new year.

He had heard of the commotion of the dementors on the train, and anger prickled through him again as he thought of the stupid decision the minister had made. But he sighed and let that go; there were more important things he needed to worry about as of the moment.

The Beginning of a New School Year Routine went as usual, and the feast went about normally. It was after his first staff meeting, when Severus and Minerva had stayed behind to speak to him was when some drama started up.

"When are you going to tell us about the truth of Jada Potter?" Snape hissed.

When he said this, Remus was halfway across the room towards the door. He froze for a second, and Snape saw his shoulder's tense out of the corner of this eye. He narrowed his eyes at his back. After a second, Remus continued walking.

"Wait," Snape started.

"Severus," Dumbledore said hardly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "So he does know?" Remus had stopped at the door and had turned around and looked at Dumbledore helplessly. "I've worked for you for years, but you entrusted _this_ person with a secret you wanted to hide from your loyal staff?" Snape snarled. "Let's not forget who he once socialized with, and who he most probably still is socializing with!"

"Severus!" Dumbledore said slightly more harshly. McGonagall had raised her eyebrows as well.

"Let me remind you once again, Severus, that this is not _my_ secret. It is Jada's secret, so I am not the one who reveals information of such. Perhaps, one day, Jada will not feel the need to conceal this secret anymore, _she_ will reveal the information."

"Then how, exactly," McGonagall started, "does Remus know about this?"

Remus hesitated, but in the end decided to say, "James and Lily."

"This has to do with them?" McGonagall asked.

"James, not much. But this was pretty much Lily's whole life," Remus sighed.

Snape felt something rise to his throat at the thought that Lily never mentioned any of this to him. Yet, he should've known something was different when he remembered how fast she could react and move, and how cautious she sometimes was, and how strange she sometimes acted- it was practically just like her daughter Jada Potter: she could move at the speed of light, had reflexes which would be put into use in less than a second, and sometimes turned distant and strange.

"Look, Albus, Remus," McGonagall began. "I'm not inquiring for the sake of curiousity, I am concerned on the grounds of Ms Potter's safety. With all we know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could suddenly come back and go after Jada, and if she's in America with nobody to protect her, the dark lord would kill her in seconds!"

Remus couldn't supress a short, bitter laugh. "I doubt Jada would have any trouble protecting herself from the likes of someone like Voldemort."

Too late, Remus realized what he said, and couldn't do anything to take it back.

Both teachers stared at him, and he looked at Dumbledore for help.

"Well, Minerva," Dumbledore started, "I'm sure that satisfies your concern of Miss Potter's safety. As for you, Severus, all I can tell you right now, again, is that this is not my secret to tell, so I am not the one to ask." He then nodded at Remus and said, "Thanks for coming, Remus."

The three of them all left Dumbledore's office in silence.

 **Review pls!**


End file.
